The Chronicles of Annabeth and Percy
by Tashwampa
Summary: After a terbulent youth, Annabeth and Percy have finally reached a point where their lives aren't nearly as chaotic. But that doesn't mean that life is just going to be an easy ride!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another piece for Annabeth inspired by a picture on Deviantart. Very short.**

**Here is the link:** **.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Percy+Annabeth+Spiders#/d25a0r3**

**Enjoy this, as I have! 3**

Annabeth was a pretty tough cookie as was observed by anyone who knew her longer than a day. She was intelligent, and charming. Sarcastic, but caring. She ran into battle, with bravery that rivaled a grown man. But no one could figure out why today she seemed extremely jumpy. She twitched with agitation, and Percy had long given up trying to have a spar with her.

"Wise Girl what's wrong?" Percy asked, getting seriously concerned for his good friend. It was after they'd both held up the sky, so they had matching streaks of gray in their hair.

"What? I'm fine Seaweed Brain. You know what, though. I'm kind bushed I'll just go take a walk or something? You wanna come with?" she asked. To passerby this was normal they were always talking to each other and were everywhere together. Though around the camp, children of Athena were jumping, and a few of the younger ones crying. Percy didn't notice and paid attention to the child of Athena that mattered most to him. Suddenly though, she let out a cry and leaped away backing into Percy who was several paces behind her.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" he asked alarmed. He didn't notice any kind of master, and he was confused. It brought up a memory though, it was vague, and he couldn't think of it.

"S-s-sp-spider!" she moaned backing away. He nearly smacked himself! Of course! Spiders! How could he have forgotten? He looked down and frowned. It _was_ a big spider. Even someone who wasn't remotely afraid, like him, would be disturbed. It was as big as his palm, after all, and it was scuttling in the most frightening way moving closer to Annabeth. He could understand why Annabeth would be so afraid since they were her greatest fear.

"Annabeth, take a deep breath. Step closer to me alright?" he told her making his voice soothing. She glanced up at him and her eyes made her look insane.

"Why? Why would I go to you? You're right next to it! You come over here!" she wailed dancing on her tiptoes to keep the little monsters away from her. He turned toward the monster. He heard her moving around, not daring to move away from her savior. He moved toward the spider forcing it to back away or be crushed.

"Annabeth, look, it's gone, see? Come see for yourself." He'd barely turned when she screamed and leapt onto his back, her screams getting louder.

"Percy! There's another, and it _touched_ me!" she cried moving around and trying to get higher on his back. He grunted when her foot hit his rib.

"Annabeth, calm down-" She wailed again, this time she grabbed onto his hair.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare tell me to calm down! There are _three_ of them!" she screamed maneuvering, until she was awkwardly perched on his shoulders like a deranged owl. The thought made Percy smile a little.

"Annabeth, could you please get down?"

"No!" she yelled. She gripped his hair. "Carry me back to my cabin, no not there! They'll have already gone there." she murmured. Percy had to admit that Annabeth was lighter than the sky, but he was no Hercules. He couldn't carry her like this for long.

"Look, Just climb down so I can carry you better, or you'll fall." he negotiated. She debated it silently, and scrambled own to his arms, and she was tense, as he held her on his back. She was nearly strangling him to be honest. He carried her all the way to the Big House, and passed by other Children of Athena who were falling apart similarly to Annabeth. He even saw one girl who seemed to be pulling her hair out. He came across Chiron who was smiling very faintly.

"Ah, I see the spiders are making a mass visit." he said good-naturedly. Percy only nodded.

"Yeah, she's been like this for about ten minutes now." Percy explained. She'd been murmuring prayers the entire time they'd been walking. He couldn't understand why she was so scared now. He remembered those big metal spiders they'd encountered. Maybe it was the fact that these were real, and that she wasn't expecting much danger here.

"Percy. Are they gone?" she whimpered. Percy shrugged though covered it up.

"Yep, all gone. We killed all of them. They won't be coming anytime soon." he said cheerfully. She eyes him and stepped own. She stared at the ground before she blushed crimson.

"Right," she coughed. "Thanks Percy. I'll uh, go draw blueprints now." she said frantically moving toward her cabin. Percy let out a breath and turned to Chiron and began to walk towards his own cabin. However he got about three paces before Annabeth screamed once more.

"Ahhhh! No, please! Peeerrrrrccyyyyy!" she wailed, he could hear vague tears in her voice. He jogged back to her and sighed. She was surrounded by tiny spiders, though they seemed to be growing bigger. When he was close enough she jumped into his arms and he grunted from the impact. He was now carrying her bridal style and glanced around. He was hoping none of the children of Athena would see the army of eight-legged creatures. No such luck. It was pandemonium. He carried her away and she turned and looked at the spiders.

"Sp-spiders!" she whimpered. Percy smiled. She was kind of adorable.

"Yes, Annabeth, spiders." the day dragged on much like that, and Percy was surprised to find that he couldn't complain.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a short second chapter to Spiders! I didn't really want it to be long, but if there's anything that needs work, like always let me now, so I can fix it. I am working on my comma usage. I just love those things. I can't stop using them 8D! Anyway, enjoy! 3**

Annabeth was sure this idea was going to back fire on her in a few moments, but she did it anyway. She picked up the hammer she'd been holding for five solid minutes and lifted it above her head, bringing it down, with all her strength. The spider there barely had time to skitter away, before it was crushed under her righteous power.

"Take that! Damned things." She murmured. Just then Percy came in and paused at the door.

"What's all the noise? Are you okay-Ahh. Spiders. How'd you kill this one?" he smirked amused.

"I smashed it. It was small so I figured I could handle it alone, but some m-more are c-coming a-and I c-c-can't f-f-fight them. So if you could—_Ahhhh!_" she cried, leaping across the room. Percy barely caught her, before she fell and grunted as her heel gauged his back.

"Okay, Annabeth, take deep breaths. Think of architectural structures. Battle strategies. Bugkillers. No. _spider_ killers. The defeat of Spider-Man." He said soothingly. She gave him an incredulous look on her face at the last one. He shrugged(which nearly dislodged her.) and smiled sheepishly.

"You like Spider-Man?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. Not particularly." She murmured into his shoulder. He chuckled and carried her out of the room.

"Do you want to go somewhere else, for the time being?" He inquired, grabbing the bug spray that he kept in stock for moments such as these. She sat huddled on the bed.

"I'm sorry Percy, really. I don't want to be so scared. It's just that, well. Since that time at camp I can't stand them at _all_."  
>she babbled, her eyes darting taking in everything with sharp(but still frightened)eyes. Percy strode to her, and gripped her shoulder. He could feel her old scar there, and leaned in.<p>

"It's okay. I'm used to it." He teased kissing her cheek. She sighed and watched him walk back to the bathroom, and walking around the house spraying it in a continuous spray of certified bug repellant. He nearly tripped when he heard Annabeth shriek.

"_Percy! Help. Me. Now!"_ the last word was a loud growl that made him stumble. He was met with the craziest scene he'd ever seen. Annabeth was _surrounded_ by spiders. Of all sizes and kinds. That was the last straw. There Black Widows and Brown recluses in the fold skittering at Annabeth with a vengeance. They seemed to have faces that were twisted into anger and the promise of death. Percy could understand her fear now.

"Annabeth. When I tell you to jump, jump over here. But not until I tell you." He said. She simply stared at him with wide eyes, looking quite insane. She nodded slowly. He waited until a spider almost touched her before giving the signal.

"Jump!" He yelled. She leaped at him and he fell back. He kicked the door closed when he saw them turn quickly. She sprayed quickly under the door in a thick stream. He exhaled when he waited and they didn't get overwhelmed by spiders.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked his hand resting on her head. She looked up and he was surprised to see she was crying. It was the saddest thing he'd seen. She sat up and looked at him, her nose bright red, and her eyes puffy, tears streaming from scared eyes. Percy reached over and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, it's okay." He shushed her tears and wiped them off and helped her stand. She simply sobbed for a few moments, before reeling it in.

"Ahh. How embarrassing." She whispered into his shoulder. He simply rubbed her back, and cooed. She pulled away and kissed him. She pulled away and cupped his cheek. He leaned his head into her hand and gave her a smile that he reserved solely for her.

"Are you okay now Wise Girl?" he asked twirling some of her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I think that they'll leave and then after this, I can go to a therapist and try to mostly put this behind me." She said dryly. Percy laughed and kissed her cheek and stood up, picking her up easily. He carried her outside and told her to yell if she saw any spiders. She nodded grimly still holding her hammer. He was just glad he wasn't hit with it. He managed to kill the spiders with the spray and began sweeping them up. It took all of ten minutes. It was tedious work, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he'd do this for anyone else. His mother, yes. Annabeth, absolutely. Anyone else, including the gods. Highly unlikely. He put a hand on his back which had knots and groaned. He threw them away, and took out the trash and bade Annabeth to come inside. She came in slowly, though he could see she was trying to hide that fact. She seemed impressed that he'd done a good job.

"I'm surprised Seaweed Brain. Not a piece of spider in sight." She murmured. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Why are people overly impressed when I do things right?" he complained. Annabeth grabbed his cheek and tugged it.

"Don't whine, Seaweed. You're twenty-two." She pointed out.

"You're afraid of _spiders_ Annabeth. And you're the same age as me. So what does that say about the pair of us?" he teased. She shivered just a bit, and rolled her eyes.

"I guess we're both a little immature. But I have a fear. You're just whiny." She pointed out, grabbing his hands and placing his hands on her hips. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't try to make excuses for yourself." He kissed the hollow behind her ear, and she shivered.

"Don't try to distract me. I still have to take a shower, so you can just entertain yourself, until I get out." She said, already leaving. He pouted and hugged her, burying his face in her hair.

"I'll miss you." He sighed. She smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be out in about thirty minutes. That's not enough time for you to miss me." She pointed out, grabbing his hands. He chuckled and turned her around, to better see her face.

"That's what you think."

"When did you get so loving, Seaweed? It's almost cheesy." She teased. He simply shrugged.

"It _is_ cheesy. But hey, it's the price I pay for having a girlfriend." He said. She rolled her eyes and left the room a smile plastered on her face.

_Thanks Percy._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright guys a present from me!**

"Are you excited, Annabeth?" Percy asked, grinning at Annabeth. She laughed and turned to him.

"Excited? I'm thrilled! I can't wait for tonight." She enthused her grey eyes shining with delight. Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I'm glad. Thalia IM'ed earlier. She was looking for you." He said Annabeth stood up quickly and moved to the little box that they kept drachmas in for emergencies.

"Percy why didn't you tell me Thalia wanted me?" she asked her voice stern. He winced and shrugged guiltily.

"I. . .forgot?" he said unsurely. She rolled her eyes, but smiled tenderly.

"Always a Seaweed Brain, huh? Hey, do you mind?" she asked putting her hair in a ponytail and fixing her top. He winked at her and took pride in the blush that settled on her cheeks.

"Sure." He made a quick rainbow and waited for Annabeth to make the connection.

"O Goddess accept our offering!" she said. The drachma disappeared and she requested Thalia.

They saw Thalia talking to her fellow hunters and Annabeth called to her.

"Thalia?"

"Annabeth? Percy? What's going on?" she asked a lazy smile on her lips.

"Well, Percy told me you were trying to contact me so I figured I'd get back to you." She explained.

"Oh, well I sorted it out by myself, so I guess this is goodbye. We're having a meeting sorta and its kinda important so—" Annabeth interrupted waving her hand in the air.

"No, I understand, Thalia. Tell the girls I said hi, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" she called swiping her hand through the image. Annabeth let out a sigh and pursued her lips. She looked over to her left and saw that Percy was missing.

"Percy? Where'd you go?" she asked her voice slightly threatening.

"Um, in the bathroom. Hold on a second you don't want to come in here." He said.

"Why not?" she said following his voice through the apartment.

"Well, I'm kind of hoping that you'll stay where you are…"he trailed off. She pushed open the door and nearly fainted.

There was currently a giant spider—bigger than Percy's hand—crawling from the drain in the tub. She squeaked in hear and backed up against the doorframe her eyes wide.

"What the hell is that thing doing here? That landlord said when we put the lease on this thing, that pests were nonexistent, yet here is a s-spider." She whistled and shook her head backing up even more.

"Okay, well I can just kill it now—"Percy was cut off by Annabeth's scream.

"No! I do not want to take a shower in that tub and remember it's creepy little legs being smooshed on the side along with its insides." She shivered violently and closed her eyes. Percy frowned and winced.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out." He said. Annabeth sighed and turned around.

"Well I'm not standing for this. I'm talking to the building supervisor." She said. She stomped furiously away her eyes flashing with malice. Percy just hoped they still would have an apartment after this. He gathered the spider in his hand and tossed it out of the window.

"There, now no spider guts, and Annabeth can rest easy." He murmured to himself. But of course, he was wrong. He could hear Annabeth scream from down the hall. He got up quickly and ran out. He nearly uncapped his sword, but paused when he saw. He sighed and pulled Annabeth away as she was nearly in a catatonic state. They had to have the worst luck, or else Annabeth did, since she was the one seeing her worst fears be kept as pets by the supervisor of her apartment.

"Oh, gods. He left to get me a cup of tea and he left the door open and—and, oh gods, is he as monster?" She whispered frantically.

"I doubt it. Grover would have noticed by now. He's been over here before." Percy pointed out.

"Hah. So why don't I trust him?" she asked her voice rising just an octave.

"Because he keeps your greatest fear as pets. In the building you live."

"Urgh, just stop." She groaned running an agitated and shaking hand threw her hair.

"Well, hey I mean we could ask him to keep them somewhere else?" He suggested. He noticed an almost evil glint in her eyes and he felt a shiver in his spine.

"No. That's not necessary. I've got this." She said turning away and walking stiffly to the bathroom. For days they would be in a strange new routine. Percy woke up at 5:00 to get to work and Annabeth would soon leave for work at 7:00. This was normal. However, the change came after work. When Percy got home he tended to clean up, maybe cook. Annabeth would neglect her laptop and go into their room and work on what looked like blueprints for the apartment, and he had an idea what she was doing when he saw spider killer in the cabinets. But it wasn't the usual two cans. There were five. Enough to kill the building supervisor's spiders perhaps. He confronted her about this on the third day.

"Annabeth, please don't kill the supervisor's spiders."

"Why not? It's not like he'll know I did it."

"Um, yeah he could. You freak out about the spiders, then a few days later they die. It would be pretty obvious it was you." He pointed out thumbing toward the cans of spider killer.

"Ah. But you see they aren't dying of spider killer. I'm just gonna set them free, after a spider proof the whole place, their little master's room including." She said.

"Annabeth. Calm down. You're starting to let your fear of spiders get to you. Just take a deep breath and let it out." He said demonstrating the breathing. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy of course it's getting to me. I'm deathly afraid of them. It's everything about the. The way they eat, their little legs and ugh, the way they just disappear when you look away for a second. I hate them."

"Annabeth I get scared too. But you can't let rule how you live life."

"Percy you don't have a natural enemy that no other demigod has! I mean I siblings know what I go through but none of them are around I mean where do you come off telling me something when you don't understand the fear that I'm in?" she asked standing up her face flushing with anger. Percy looked hurt and she opened her mouth to take it back when he turned away.

"I'm scared all the time Annabeth. I attract so many monsters I'm amazed that I haven't gone insane. You too. And I worry that I'm putting you in extra danger, because you're always around me. You must have my scent all over you. And monsters probably know by now how much you mean to me. So how do you think I feel when you have another scuffle with a monster and they ask about me? It's like they know what scares me most and I hate it!" he said his voice almost a shout when he was finished. Annabeth approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around him and murmured into his back.

"Percy. We wouldn't be demigods if we couldn't handle it. And you _do_ handle it. You always do what's right and you look after others, and it's amazing the amount of compassion you have." She told him kissing his back. He sighed an turned around and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled." He apologized kissing her hair.

"It's okay I started. But work has been stressful and I guess we're both feeling the strain." She shrugged.

"Well that makes sense. If Mr. Reynolds asks me to work on another day off I may have to slice him with Riptide." He said Annabeth laughed out loud.  
>"I wouldn't if I were you. With your luck, he would be a monster." She warned teasingly.<p>

"Probably." He sighed. They flopped on the couch in unison and sighed.

"So, we're both crazy. Now what?" Percy asked.

"We gorge!" she declared and got all the junk food out of the pantries. They turned on the TV and watched crime shows(the violence appealed and the mystery to Annabeth). They both fell asleep on the couch and Annabeth groggily got up, fighting Percy out because he was holding her so close. She brushed her teeth in the sink and woke Percy up

"Whazzgoinon?" he slurred. He shot up and reached for his sword.

"It's fine. But you should get to bed or your neck will hurt." She said He got up and they went to bed. But of course the peaceful sleep was shattered by her shout.  
>"Ahh! It's a damned spider! Percy kill it!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm feeling good about this one ya'll. **

"Urgh." Annabeth moaned as she tried to make some brownies. She'd been wanting to eat some since last night. The craving had yet to go away and she felt like she would go crazy if she didn't. Right now she was pouring the batter into a pan. Her distress was over the weird feeling she'd had. It was a certain chill down her back, that was reminiscent of something else she'd experienced countless times… She wasn't sure what it was but it was starting to freak her out. However, unlike scary movies she wasn't going to call out in the silence of her home. She did though keep her knife on her belt. She heard the door open and waited for Percy's standard greeting.

"Annabeth! Woah! What are _you_ doing?" he asked his face giving her a skeptical look. She blew hair out of her flour-covered face.

"You know what? You can tell me just how to make these brownies, so there." She said slamming the spoon down with the force of an angry demigod.

"Well, first of all you should put some aluminum foil around the pan, so the edges aren't all crusty," he said doing just that. Annabeth gave him a look of surprise.

"Then, wise girl, you should just heat up this chocolate here. I assume you just wanted to put it in there, and let it melt right? Well that's wrong." He said.

"What?" she asked her voice rising with indignation

"Hey, calm down. It's an honest mistake. What you want to do is just heat it up. In the microwave is fine. Then jus stir it up and add milk. Then just a little coffee and your good. I don't know why you didn't just use the mix in here." He said pulling out said mix. She gaped at it like a fish before snatching it from him, and looking inside to see if it were a hoax. It wasn't.

"But where did this come from?" she asked looking a little frustrated.

"I bought it yesterday. You kept saying you wanted brownies, so I figured why not?" he said shrugging.

"Thank you. I guess. You could have told me it was there earlier." She complained leaning against the messy counter.

"I figured you'd see it but I guess not. Well I can make them now if you want." He said taking the apron from her.

"Yes, please. I'll see you later, I'm going to take a shower and hope I can get all this flour out.

"But it matches your gray hair."

"You mean _our_ gray hair. We both held the sky remember?" she said putting some flour on his cheek.

"Well, I guess. But you held it for such a long time." He said. He sounded melancholy, which was expected. His girlfriend held up the sky. What else would he do?

"Yeah, well I'm stronger for it. So I will see you in about thirty minutes maybe if I'm lucky." She said kissing his chastely and walking away. She spent the better part of an hour trying to get all the flour out of her hair. She came out wearing sweatpants and one of Percy's sweatshirts. Her hair was steadily dripping onto the shirt but she figured no one in _this_ household would care. She noticed, though something that marred her happy state. It was a spider, crawling right at her.

"Damn it all! Percy! Get your demigod but in here! Did you spider-proof the house like I asked you to?" she exclaimed from atop the couch.

"No it was your turn." He said a plate of brownies in. They smelled delicious but she couldn't focus on that.

"Percy! I told you that I was designing that building and I specifically asked you to spider-proof while I was working.

"Annabeth I've been working double shifts all week. I told you I was gonna do that months ago." He pointed out setting the brownies on a table next to some flowers.

"Argh, nevermind then. Hand me a spray can so I can finish off that little monster." She said impatiently. He sighed and went to the kitchen as was the drill around here. She sprayed with efficiency that came with years of practice. Though Percy could easily see the fear in her eyes and the shaking of her hands.

"Well, since you've killed another spider, why don't we eat some brownies?" he asked offering the plate to her. They smelled delicious in fact the smell was making her mouth water. But she was just feeling a little nauseous, so she refused

"No, I think I'm going to just watch some TV." He looked crestfallen and a little frustrated but he didn't give up.

"Are you sure? They're really good, and I did slave over a stove for you." He pointed out, his eyebrows waggling in an effort to persuade her. She laughed loudly and sat down on the couch, with enough space between them for the brownies.

"Well, okay, just _one_. Now. Then when I finish watching TV we can finish off this plate." She proclaimed.

He smiled at her knowingly and shrugged when she gave him a suspicious look. She reached for the brownie at the top and bit down into it.

"Ohhh. Oh! Percy, this is fantastic. How did you do that?" she asked.

"I was inspired, I guess you could say." He answered getting one off to the side.

"By what?"

"You."

"What? Me? That's a little weird Seaweed Brain." She said finishing off her brownie. She reached for another and was surprised when she felt something hard inside.

"Ow! What is this in the—" she stopped all attempts at conversation when she saw the glittering ring sitting in her hand. The band was silver with near miniscule diamonds that went almost all round it. The setting had tiny blue sapphires in perfect little spheres that circled a simple diamond. Annabeth brought a hand to her open mouth and looked at it, and then looked at Percy in a circuit. She was surprised at the way he was looking at her. She wondered if this was how the gods felt because he was giving her a look as if he revered. As if she were the very reason that the earth spun. She felt her head and heart fill with love for the son of Poseidon. He took the ring gently from her and got down in front of her on bended knee.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. I love you with all of me and every piece of me. I've lived with and without you and I already know which one I like more. Will you marry me?" he asked. Annabeth tackled him to the ground and kissed all over his face before giving him a slow kiss on the lips, filling it with her happiness and joy at the moment.

"That is a yes, right?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. More than a yes. It's a promise. I'm not ever leaving you and I'm still going to make it hard on you.

"Naturally." He mumbled kissing her on the lips.

**AN: Okay, one you guys need to read this really. If you don't you will be completely lost. First, I won't be updating for a while because I was inspired by a show of mine that I recently just watched the end for. Second, you have no idea how close I was to almost deleting every word I wrote. Be thankful that I noticed and didn't save automatically. Third, please tell me how I'm doing you guys I really need to know. I feel like I'm not growing as an author, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Alright you guys, bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Here I go guys! Rather short, yes, but I found it to be effective for what I was going for. I actually would like to give a shout out to GreekCowgirl for making a connection with me, via burge-bug. It's nice to talk with someone about your intersts.**

"Percy what do you think of this color scheme?" she asked, showing him another picture. He sighed and leaned back hitting his head repeatedly on the couch.

"Annabeth, are the colors going to make a lot of difference?" he asked looking worn out. She frowned and looked disappointed.

"No, but it's our wedding Seaweed Brain. We need to make sure, it's nice and memorable." She said putting her laptop on the coffee table. They'd been engaged for almost a year now and were getting married in July. They were still trying to decide where to get married. They'd been discussing it for what felt like ages, and were still at an impasse. Percy was up for getting married at camp or the beach. But Annabeth was favoring Greece more than anything. 

"You know, you're right. The colors won't matter much until we can find a place to get married." Annabeth sighed running a hand over her face.

"Well, we can't decide on a place. How about a combination of them then?" Percy suggested. Annabeth nodded.

"That could work. We'll find a beach in Greece, and have the wedding there." Annabeth said.

"Great, can I go now?"

"Where are you going to go? It's your day off, remember?" she asked.

"Yes, but Nico said if I could to go ahead and see him in the park, you know." Percy explained. Annabeth shrugged.

"Well then you better tell him you're busy. Because, I'm not going to plan this wedding all by myself. Anyways, we have a destination now, kind of. So we should get to work on those color schemes again." Annabeth said. Percy looked at Annabeth, and then the door. She gave him her slouched look. It was an infamous stare, one which was hard to deny. She had her head tilted down, but her eyes looked up at him with hope. He sighed quietly and sat back down.

"Fine. But I don't think I'll be much help."

"Nonsense, you'll be great help." Annabeth replied waving her hand. She slipped on her glasses and turned back to the laptop her lips pursed. Percy stood awkwardly before sitting down. He sighed heavily. Annabeth shot him an annoyed look. He looked away and grabbed Riptide and started tapping it against the coffee table. Annabeth took a deep breath and Percy stopped.

_Taptaptaptaptap…taptaptaptaptap._

"_Percy Jackson! If you don't stop tapping that damned pencil—"_ Annabeth growled, her fist clenched. Percy lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender.

'Sorry! I can't help it ADHD, remember?"

"I'm ADHD too, remember? So why is it that I can focus but you obviously can't?"

"Because you're smarter?"

"Perseus Jackson, you know that has nothing to do with it. Do you want us to get married in a ditch?"

"That'd be much easier." He muttered, obviously annoyed.

"What? Did you _seriously_ just say that?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Am I going to get in trouble if I say yes?"

"Most definitely.

"Then, no."

"Urgh, why can't you just help me? The faster we get this done, the faster we can get married and just live life as a blissfully married couple," Annabeth exclaimed looking anything but blissful.

"Annabeth, I could care less where we get married, or what the colors are. If you're walking up the aisle, happy like me, anything is completely irrelevant to me." Percy said looking Annabeth dead in the eye. She sighed.

"Percy as happy as that makes me, I _need_ to plan the wedding. It's not just because I want something to remember. I need something to distract me from the rest of my life, okay? When we were sixteen I thought we were both going to die. After that I thought we were still going to die. The fact that we've made it this far is surprising. I mean, who thought that the two of us would live this long? I mean, honestly, did you see this coming?" she asked. Percy shrugged. He'd seen himself grown old, but he'd not seen Annabeth. He didn't know what that was about, but he hoped she had lived like him…with him.

"Annabeth, you don't have to worry. You're going to live to be n old woman and you're going to be happy and surrounded by family." Percy pleaded.

"Can you guarantee me that Percy?"

"If you want me to." He whispered into her ear. She kissed his cheek and burrowed her head in his shoulder.

The tender moment was broken by Nico appearing in the living room.

"Hey Percy—oops sorry to interrupt but you left me that message." Nico said awkwardly. Percy shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Actually Nico, I think I'll pass for the day, gotta help Wise Girl plan, you know."

"You aren't even doing anything." Nico pointed out. Percy kept Annabeth in his shoulder to prevent Nico from seeing her tears.

"We were just getting to it. Bye Nico."

"Um, alright." He left a confused look on his face.  
>Annabeth burst into laughter her eyes leaking more tears.<p>

"Poor thing. He just never knows, does he?"

"Nope. So I was thinking we could use these colors…"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright, guys I'm kind tired since I just went on a trip with my choir. We got all 1's which are good, so yay! And also I really appreciate the favorites and reviews, so give yourselves a pat on the back, and send me a message if you want dedication in a chapter. 'Tis the least I can do for such awesome readers. Oh, and sorry for lack of spiders in the last chapter. That was a bad thing on my part.**

"Percy, please explain to me why you aren't dressed, yet." Thalia asked, looking fierce in a knee-length light blue that was close to the color of her own eyes. She had a white sash like all the other bridesmaids who were all trying to help Annabeth run the wedding. Percy turned around and gave Thalia an incredulous look.

"Oh come one! I'm in everything, but my jacket, how am I not dressed?" he asked fixing his bow tie. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"See, I read somewhere that if you do this, then you can fix it and-oh. Oops. Sorry Percy. That was an accident. His bow tie was now uneven and lumpy looking.

"Thanks, Thalia. I really appreciate it." Percy deadpanned. Thalia huffed angrily and yelled out the open window.

"Hey, someone get the groom's mother in here! He's having trouble with his bow tie!" Thalia called her voice dry with sarcasm. Percy would have been embarrassed, but he was far too nervous. He was going to be married to Annabeth today. He wondered what the two of them would be like. Domestic? Adventurous? Perfectly in sync? He had no idea, and it scared him. What if they were making a bad decision? What if they weren't meant to be? Percy pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture that he kept there. It was him and Annabeth naturally, and the both of them were caught on what his mom called candid camera. She gave Percy the picture a week after it was taken. Annabeth was laughing while kissing his cheek, when he said something that must have been particularly stupid. He was caught off guard by the kiss, but had known that it was Annabeth so he had his arms across his front, and holding her shoulder on the side farthest from him, and holding her in place. He couldn't even remember what it was he said. But he did remember so clearly how content he was to be near Annabeth and the happiness she brought him. But, that wasn't nearly enough for a marriage. He'd seen his mom and Paul interact, and even though they both loved each other, they needed to communicate and trust each other. They had the first and latter down, but communication? That left something to be desired. He sat down slowly and gazed out at the sea. He didn't want this marriage—the word felt strange yet oddly comforting as it rolled off his tongue. If the marriage were to end, what would become of their relationship? There was no way they could just fall back on being friends after everything they shared. Suddenly Percy felt an overwhelming desire to talk with Annabeth, but she insisted that he not see her until she was walking down the aisle. It made him wonder what kind of strange wedding outfit she was wearing. Before he really got to thinking about it, his mom walked in, a serene smile on her slightly aged face.

"Oh, Percy. You look so handsome." She whispered her eyes slowly filling with tears. Percy got up and strolled to his mother. He enveloped her in a hug and soothed her like the dedicated son he was.

"It's alright mom. I'm not on a quest, so I'll be pretty safe." He joked. She gave a watery chuckle and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that came from nowhere.

"Oh, but aren't you? You're getting married, Percy. That's much harder than any quest you'll ever be on." His mother warned. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I figured. Any helpful motherly advice to share with me."

"Love, communication and trust. Those are the foundations, of any marriage, Percy. But you need to know that marriage is also about understanding, give and take, but just remember that you need to have fun too. Marriage isn't a chore!" his mom said looking thoughtful. Percy nodded and filed that away.

"Thank you. How's Annabeth?" Percy asked, his face looking dopey thinking of his future wife.

"Oh, she's doing surprisingly well. She's nervous, and very excited. She didn't notice a spider in her room." Sally confided. Percy lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep. I got rid of it, but she didn't notice anything afoot. Thalia said you were having trouble with your bow tie?" His mom said.

"Yeah, I almost had, then she tried to help, and it just got kind, ugly." Percy said shrugging. His mom laughed and fixed the bow tie quickly and placed her hands on his lapels. She smiled at Percy for a minute and Percy shifted nervously.

"Mom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Sally sighed and smiled again.

"Just…nostalgic. I can remember you as a baby, and now you're growing up so much. You're getting married. I just can't wrap my head around it." Sally sighed shaking her head.

"Mom, I'm twenty-four. I'm not that young." Percy complained, blushing.

"Yes, you are. And that makes me old. Here, you have to be at the altar in about five minutes, and your bow looks beautiful, so we can go out there now, if you'd like." Sally enthused kissing Percy's cheek.

"Really? That fast?" he said walking dazedly to the door.

__

"Annabeth what in the world are you worried about? I know you two love each other, so what's the problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem, just that Percy and I are pretty much promising to be together forever, and the fact that we're both demigods will in no way endanger us, I mean what could possibly go wrong in the course of our lives!" Annabeth hissed at Thalia her intense grey eyes narrowing. Thalia sighed and patted the couch she was lounging on. Annabeth flopped, her light gown bottom fluffing up. The corset bodice was encrusted with sea green metallic accents. The bottom of the dress was asymmetrical grand-tiered with a chapel train. She wore a silver tiara and her hair was hard to describe with straight pieces going crisscross on the back of her head, put came together in a multitude of stylish and elegant curls. She was a far cry from her usual jeans and T-shirt, or even slacks in a blouse. She felt more dolled up than she ever had in her life. Her mother had come in, along with Sally and yet neither could help alleviate her cold feet. She didn't want to leave Percy at the altar but she couldn't calm her racing heart.

"Annabeth, you're brilliant, and do what you usually do. Plan ahead, set up back plans and when all else fails, improvise. It's what you do, and you're damn good at it." Thail said proudly.

"I-I can't, Thalia. What if we aren't meant to be and we're making the worse mistake of our lives?" Annabeth mused aloud. An indignant cry came from the ceiling And Annabeth cursed, if that was a monster she was going to be _livid._ It turned out that it was a better looking guest, though Annabeth wasn't sure if she was more welcome.

"Annabeth! I'm surprised at you! I know you love Percy and that Percy loves you, because I can feel it!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She was dazzling in a light yellow tunic with a simple pair of sandals. She looked like any other woman, but of course she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her light brown hair was wavy and over her shoulder. She was tall and slightly muscled, though certainly not enough to detract from the overall look.

"Aphrodite! My Lady, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, her voice as respectful as it could be when she was wrought with nerves.

"Oh, please, sweetie, no formalities. I'm a guest at your wedding. Oh, you're getting married to him! Finally! I was wondering if you two would ever set a date. Now, honey, I know you're nervous, and wondering if your future will be bright, but it's okay, every woman wonders that." Aphrodite giggled. Annabeth was not giggling. For all she knew, Aphrodite would break them up in three years because she got bored.

"Um, Aphrodite did you come in here to give me a pep talk?" Annabeth mumbled. Aphrodite walked forward and smiled kindly. For a brief moment she looked like Sally and her own mother, before looking like Aphrodite as she normally saw her.

"Oh, darling. You love Percy. Remember the way your heart fluttered when he kissed you goodnight last night? The way he held you when you fell asleep last night? Annabeth, that's not something that I would break. I honestly love the love you two share. People misunderstand me. The love I feel from others…it's so beautiful. I'm happiest when the world is in love. And when I see you to, and just standing here, talking to you, I can feel your love and I can feel his love, and I know, that your love is reaching out to each other. You want to be with him more than ever right now, and I'm touched just being around you." Aphrodite smiled putting a warm delicate hand on Annabeth's cheek.

"Will our love ever die?" Aphrodite smiled and shook her head.

"No, I would never break it, and as for Cupid, well he knows how much this means to me that you two are together. The only thing standing in your way is you. Percy worked over his nerves about three minutes ago, and I think it's time you did too." The goddess suggested. Thalia expertly slipped out of them room, and Annabeth wanted to ask her to come back.

"So, what should I do?" Annabeth inquired looking with pleading eyes.

"Do you want to marry Percy?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes." Not a beat was missed and there was no uncertainty in her answer.  
>"Then you marry that man, and you live a happy life, have boat loads of beautiful children, and then you both die as old people with many grandchildren.<p>

"Oh, that's all?"

Aphrodite smiled brightly and clapped her hands together and held them next to her cheek.

"Oh, that's all?" Annabeth asked breathlessly.

"Yep! Now a gift from me on your wedding day." Aphrodite put her fingers to her lips and gave Annabeth a blow kiss. Annabeth felt a slight warming sensation on her belly and looked at the mirror. Nothing had changed in her outfit or appearance, but she had a healthy glow, as if she had slept for days and her eyes looked lively.

"Wow."

"Yes, I didn't try to overdo it since people want to look for natural beauty. Oh you look so beautiful, come here and give me a hug." Aphrodite didn't wait for confirmation, and simply hugged the bride. She let go and waved before disappearing in a puff of soft pink clouds. They left a sweet scent that Annabeth couldn't identify. She smiled and looked at the band on her finger.

"Ready? Wise Girl" she could practically hear Percy in her ear. She knocked on the door and waited for Thalia to come in. Thalia came in and gestured her head out the door, waiting for confirmation. Annabeth nodded, still grinning.

"Let's get this show on the road." Annabeth proclaimed.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

When Percy saw Annabeth coming up the aisle, he was awed. He'd always been amazed at her, because she was an amazing girl, but now? She looked like she could have stood with the goddesses and belong. She grinned at him and he chuckled at what she said.

"Lookin' good Seaweed Brain."

"Percy wondered where the disciplined Annabeth had gone. He couldn't believe that she would say that now, but he wasn't going to contest it. Her walk was slow and patient, but he was dying for her to get up here. He saw Aphrodite wink at him and knew she most likely had something to do with this. He turned toward Annabeth who was just within his reach.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, and smiled as she flushed with pleasure. They turned toward the priest and the ceremony began. They kept glancing at each other and smiling and Percy hoped their love would stay strong through the years.

"Do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Chase to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Percy said loudly with excitement. The audience chuckled a bit. He flushed a deep crimson, and Annabeth chuckled. Her vows went smoothly and her `I do' was calmer though the glint in her eye, told him that something devious was about to happen.

"You may now, kiss the bride." The priest said Percy out his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her. For the first few seconds it was sweet. The seconds following were awkward on the guests. Eventually they pulled apart, to see the crowd giggling with embarrassment. While it _looked_ that both were calm, Annabeth held Percy there, because of what she was sure was a spider, crawling up her leg. She told him in secret and she eventually told him the plan. He would get it off with the garter. She threw her bouquet and beamed, when she saw that Katie caught it. Travis eyed her saddling up next to her. When it was Percy's time to shine, he avoided Dr. Chase, and Athena's eyes. He didn't want to lose his courage. He put his head under her dress skirt and blushed when he heard the catcalling. He spotted the spider and reached up with his hand, hoping no one would see.

"Oh, my God, what is he _doing!_" I recognized the voice as either Bobby or Matthew's. I cursed under my breath, and darted out, the garter clenched in my teeth. People were snickering again, and I could practically see the fire or righteous fury in Athena's eyes. Aphrodite winked at me, and Ares grinned, as if he knew I was going to get it. My mother simply had a look of forced laughter. Dammit, I was now officially the pervert husband. Connor and Travis, were of course laughing loudly with no remorse. I blushed a deeper crimson and glanced at Annabeth. I was surprised to see that she had an amused glint in her eyes, but I also saw the glint of promise for activities later on. This wedding could not be over fast enough.

The reception was more or less normal. The few mortal friends we had, who'd come were unaware that they were dining and conversing with gods. I did my best not to do anything weird and hoped desperately that no monsters would show up at our honeymoon. Annabeth walked over to me, as her mother had pulled her away.

"Wanna dance, Percy?"

"Of course not. But I will, if it's with you."

"Have you been thinking up that one all night?" she teased, though she knew it _could_ be true.

"Yep. So don't expect too much." Percy laughed standing up and holding out his hand to her. They planned this part and walked to the center accordingly. They danced to a slow song for about a minute before Sir Mix-a-Lot came over the speakers. Annabeth shook her head and Percy burst into laughter. They began dancing. It was agreeably to be the most awkward thing anyone had ever seen. Though the guests joined in and soon everyone was laughing. The funniest, though was when Apollo kept singing long after the song had ended, though it was better than his botched haikus.

Hours later, in their hotel room in Greece Annabeth lay in Percy's arms and circled her finger on his bare chest.

"Did you enjoy it?" Annabeth asked her voice quiet with sleepiness.

"I loved it. Now I'm married to the most beautiful girl that lives in this world and the next." Percy replied kissing her forehead.

"You're so cheesy, Percy. Where do you get these lines?"

"Books, songs, poems, who knows?" he shrugged. She chuckled and kissed his jaw.

"Must have been. I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth Jackson." Percy whispered.

**AN: Okay, perhaps not my best, but it wasn't just horrible was it? As you know reviews are very appreciated(though perhaps no deserved in this case)and even a quick PM will make me happy. Also to all the Star Wars fans, may the 4****th**** be with you! Geddit?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Spiders! chapter seven, so I hope you guys don't hate it.**

Annabeth was glowing. Well, not literally she was just really happy. She recently got a good deal with a millionaire in designing his home, and his new offices. She was going to be known around the world for this. She was currently on her way to the meeting when she felt a feeling of danger.

"If that's a monster, I'll make sure he doesn't get revived for the next century." She growled. She wasn't wearing a proper monster slaying clothing, as this was a formal meeting, but she sighed. If she came across the monster she would kill it, but if not, she would go to the meeting, and hopefully she could kill him. She walked swiftly and knew people were wondering what her hurry was. She sighed with relief and opened the door, happy that she arrived with about twenty minutes to spare. She wandered the area she was to wait in and smirked. They were obviously trying to intimidate her by having her in such an extravagant building. Though it was not working she wanted to meet whoever made the building. It surprised her that she didn't know. Any kind of architectural wonder she knew about it. Now that she thought of it, the manner in which the job was offered to her was pretty strange too... A millionaire who decided to give a young girl who hasn't been known before now to get such an ambitious job. She groaned when the implications finally reached her.

"Fuck! It's a damn trap." she murmured so no one could hear her. She wasn't sure if they were monsters of just mortals. She turned in a military fashion and walked around the room faking interest. A woman looked up and gave her a creepy smile. Definitely not a mortal. The others, most likely weren't but Annabeth had to make sure. She hummed quietly hoping to throw off the monster, but it wasn't working. Annabeth decided against her higher reasoning, to as she called it `Pulling a Percy'. She pulled out her knife and shouted.

"Everybody on the ground, and give me all your jewelry!" Mortals of course would have been scared, but of course monsters, which was everybody in here a total of four people, were monsters.

She smiled triumphantly. And began slashing and twirling taking them all out. She was glad for the tinted windows that blocked view of the lobby. When she finished all that was left were the piles of monster dust. She sighed and dusted herself off. She walked to the phones that sat on the lobby desk and dialed her and Percy's apartment.

"Hello?" she was glad he picked up because for some reason nowadays he never seemed to pick up the phone.

"Hey, this is Annabeth. The job interview was fake. It was just a bunch of monsters. I'm pretty sure there's another monster lurking around, and it's most likely bigger so I guess I'll be outside the city since I have nothing else to do. I should be home in time for dinner though so don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That it wasn't a real interview. You must be disappointed." He said his tone compassionate.

"Yeah, well I'll find a good project sooner or later."

"I know you will."

"Alright, well I've gott—" there was a crash as a car sized monster squeezed itself through the grandiose doors. Percy's frantic voiced barely registered in her mind.

"Annabeth, what is it?" Annabeth only muttered her voice not even making any words. In front of her, was quite simply the scariest monster she'd ever seen. It stood at on its eight hairy legs, and its many eyes flickered around the room before landing on her small form. Its pincers were easily as large as her forearms. They clicked menacingly and she nearly fainted when she saw that it seemed to be secreting a poison. She pressed the button for speaker ad put the phone on the cradle.

"Percy, I just want you to know that I love you and I don't want to worry you, but a large poisonous monster is currently staring at me." She said her hands twitching. She heard Percy's intake of breath and hoped that maybe he would get here quickly.

"Shit, okay Annabeth is there another way out?"

"No. I'm still in the lobby and the chances of me making it to the elevator before it can reach me are slim." Annabeth said her voice monotone. Percy cursed, this time in Ancient Greece.

"Okay, do you know what kind of spider it is?"

"No, it's dark and it has a –oh gods. Percy it's a giant black widow." As soon as the words left her mouth the spider scuttled to her. She dived out of the way her ribs protesting from the impact of the ground. She heard Percy's yelling from the phone and told him to shut up. She ran out the door and took off running down the street dodging pedestrians and wondering what in the world they were seeing. She turned on the next block cursing to herself.

_`How could I be so stupid? How did I not know?' she though angrily._ Her breath was coming in short uneven pants and she nearly cried with happiness when she saw a familiar face. It wasn't Percy, but it was someone from camp. It was Lou Ellen resident daughter of Hecate. She was with Clovis and they were holding hands. Annabeth heard they were dating, but she wasn't sure if it was rumors or not. When Lou Ellen saw Annabeth's face and the monster chasing her she raised her hands and Annabeth heard her chanting in an old language. Annabeth would've wondered what it was but she was too busy trying not to get trampled. The monster began to turn a bright red as if absorbing the very heat of the sun. Annabeth looked at herself and cursed loudly when she saw the venom that was on an open wound. Lou Ellen barely flinched as the spider blew up in monster dust and wiped herself down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, well except for this." Annabeth gestured to the wound and her torn suit pants. Those were her favorite too. Clovis was currently passed out against the wall and Lou Ellen shook him awake.

"I can transport you to the camp for some healing."

"Thank you, that'd be great." Annabeth smiled. Lou raised her hand and Annabeth was dissolved into yellow light.

__

Annabeth managed to limp her way to the infirmary and Chiron greeted rather happily though Annabeth couldn't understand who could happy when he leg was poisoned by a giant spider. She was healed fairly quickly and Annabeth IM'ed Percy when she was okay enough to talk to him without worrying him. To her surprise he was in the car, but thankfully he was alone.

"Annabeth! You're okay!" he exclaimed, nearly crashing the car.

'Yes, I'm fine. I'm at camp right now getting fixed up. I should be able to leave later this evening." She said leaning back a bit.

"Well thank the gods. When you didn't answer me…" he trailed off and she put her head in her hands.

"Well, I was busy getting away. But I ran into Lou Ellen and she killed it and sent me to camp in time to get healed."

"We should really send her a gift basket."

"Probably. I'm disappointed though. I was looking forward to having a job like that." Annabeth sighed forlorn and Percy sighed.

"You'll get jobs like that Annabeth. You're the best architect of the century and everyone's going to know it someday." Percy encouraged turning sharply.

"Why are you driving like that?"

"Well, I've got nothing else to do, so I figured that I should come see you." Percy said.

"Be careful. Don't get into a car crash just to see me." Annabeth fretted.

"I'll be okay Annabeth. Stop worrying about it. Well I'm here anyhow, so I guess you can breathe easier." He grinned. Annabeth shook her head.

"You will never learn to be reasonable will you?" Percy winked and pulled in somewhere. Annabeth waited patiently for him to arrive and arrive he did.

"Annabeth Jackson, there you are." He smiled swopping down and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Here I am." She said. Percy sat in a chair next to her bed and gripped her hand.

"You have the best luck you know? This is the second time you've been poisoned. We should _really_ send something to Lou Ellen." He said rubbing his thumb in soothing circles.

"It's not a big deal, Percy."

"You almost died. That's a big deal. I think you forget just how much I really love you, Annabeth." He said seriously. Annabeth sighed, wanting to downplay her injuries, but Percy had become very protective since they'd been married. It was sweet sometimes but she just wanted him to calm down.

"Chiron said I'd heal, and I think he knows what he's talking about. I understand that you're worried, but think of it as all those times you worried me." She grinned. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"I knew that would kiss me in the ass later on."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on reliving anything like that, ever again." She winced.

"You know that was pretty brave, Annabeth. I mean you faced a pretty scary monster back there."

"Don't remind me." She moaned.

"I'm taking you out to dinner. I think you've earned it."

"I have to fight a ferocious monster in order to earn the right to go out to dinner?" she asked her eyebrow raised dangerously.

"No, I just wanted to use it as an excuse. A nice place, no fast food joints. And, no seafood, please." He said. She smack his arm, and affronted face gracing her features.

"I know that! As if I would ask to go to a seafood restaurant. That's just cruel." She said.

"Good. So let me guess, Italian, pasta?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"I know you."

"True." They sat in silence, something that surprised Annabeth. He was usually pretty talkative.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I was actually wanting to ask you something, since we've never gotten to it." He said. His face was red and he mostly avoided her eyes. Annabeth shook his head. They'd been married for two years, and he was seriously embarrassed to ask her anything?

"Percy, what is it?" she asked putting her hand tenderly on his cheek. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. She waited patiently, not wanting to rush him. She had to admit though, that her curiosity was peaked. Before he could finally get it out, Chiron trotted in.

"Percy! How wonderful to see the two of you! Annabeth, you're free to leave whenever you feel comfortable." He said, missing the fact that they obviously were having a moment. He left as quickly as he came and Annabeth got up wincing, slightly. The drive home was louder because Percy was blasting music most likely trying to divert from whatever it was he almost said in the infirmary. She made a beeline for their small two bedroom house, getting clothes and beginning to iron them. If was Percy was nice she might even iron his clothes.

"Getting, ready this early?"

"Yeah. I want some cushion time if I change my mind." She said holding up her red dress. It was simple and could be worn for multiple occasions. She decided on black flats and pulled those out from the closet her face triumphant.

"You're excited aren't you?"

"Yes." She admitted grudgingly.

"That's good. You seem to forget to get excited about things these days." He said looking at her his mind for once a million miles away. Annabeth knew it was connected to whatever it was he almost said. She decided not to comment on it. Dinner was a lighthearted affair, something they'd been missing as working members of society, along with being demigods. She'd nearly forgotten how silly her Seaweed Brain could be. He almost seemed ready to tell her whatever was on his mind, before he was interrupted by the waitress bringing their check, while shamelessly flirting with Percy a fact that made Annabeth extremely angry. When they got home Annabeth stripped down to her underwear almost in the doorway. She walked casually to their room and put on a large sweatshirt.

"Why must you do that to me?" he asked shaking his head loosening the tie, that she'd made him wear.

"Well it's not like you don't get rewarded. She said sitting in his lap and cuddling close to him.

"I think I'm ready to tell you what I've been trying to get out all day." He said in the silence. She sat up and looked at him her eyes attentive and intense.

"Well, get it out. I've been wanting to here this all day."

"Well, uh, I was wondering of maybe, perhaps we could maybe…have…kids." She said his hair flaming as it had this morning.

"Really?" she asked her voice surprised and a little shaky.

"I knew it! You're going to say no, and it's a bad idea—"

"Percy. Hush. I don't think it's a bad idea. I mean, I've been thinking about it too, but you know I can never be sure how that would be. I mean, children of demigods has got to be a hard thing." She said smiling slightly. He disregarded most of what she said.

"You mean…we can?" he asked the words tumbling happily from his lips.

"Yes, Percy, we'll have kids. Most definitely." She said kissing him lightly. He gripped her face and kissed her fiercely. He stood and pulled her into his arms bridal style.

"Thank you, Annabeth!" he beamed spinning her around in circles.

"What are you waiting on, Seaweed Brain? Let's go make some babies." She teased kissing his neck. It took no time at all to get to the bedroom.

**AN: I admit that this might have been made to shamelessly reach that last part. I really like this chapter, because I felt the inspiration in it. I just hope you guys did too. Did anyone else love the first chapter for Mark of Athena, by the way? I was sooo happy. Now we know for sure that Annabeth will see each other again. I can't wait for the book. Anyway, leave you opinion if you want and enjoy your day/evening/morning or whatever.**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy was feeling extremely downtrodden. It was their second month trying, and he and Annabeth had yet to conceive. At first they'd simply shrugged it off. They were young, and healthy people. How could they not conceive? However today their spirits had hit and all time low and Percy comforted Annabeth in the car.

'It's not your fault Annabeth. Maybe we will later."

"Percy, not that I don't enjoy, but we're having sex about three times a day and I still haven't conceived. What if there's something wrong with me?" Annabeth fretted cracking her knuckles and looking out the window, anything to avoid Percy's eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm sure we'll conceive sometime and soon. Besides it could easily be my fault." he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Since we have no idea what's wrong, it could be either of us, or it's neither of us." he persisted.

"That is the worst argument I've ever heard." she sniffled. Percy gripped her hand and held it, his voice warm and kind.

"We'll do it Annabeth. We're going to conceive and we're going to have tiny little babies running around with blonde hair and they're going to be safe, we just have to be patient." He said kissing her hand.

Annabeth sighed contentedly. Percy had been strongest of the two of them, but she wondered how he was dealing. He wanted kids even more than she did.

_`He must really believe we'll conceive. If he can, then I can too.' _She thought. They got home and Percy immediately ran a bath for Annabeth and went to the phone to call his mom. She wanted constant updates on everything and Percy dutifully did this. From the bathroom, Annabeth could make out the sounds of Percy speaking with his mother in quiet tones. Annabeth dunked her head under the water and reminded herself that she knew her research. She'd looked up anything that could hinder their conception plans, and had even(awkwardly) asked Chiron if her parents rivalry could somehow interfere. He theorized as best he could and concluded that since gods didn't even actually have genetics, it should be okay. So perhaps Percy was right and it was all a matter of time. She might've been worrying for nothing. She resurfaced and got the water out of her ears. She stepped out of the tub, a new determination rising in her. She wrapped her hair in a towel and blow dried it. She wanted to surprise Percy and so she put it on its lowest setting. She let it curl naturally and put light make up on. She put on her bathrobe and put her ear to the bathroom door. Percy was shuffling in the kitchen. She darted out of the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She ran to the closet in their bedroom and dug around in the bag of joke gifts she'd gotten from Katie. Annabeth remembered flushing when getting it though now the idea made her smile. It was lingerie, obviously and at the age of eighteen Annabeth could hardly look at it. She'd kept it for whatever reason and she was glad she had. She put on the blue one and got on her knees, and looked for some black pumps under the bed. She took a deep breath and almost left but she bit her lip. She decided that if she was going to do this, she was going to do it thoroughly. She pulled out her phone and left talked for about five minutes each, making sure to keep her tone quiet and serious. She hung up on her boss and took steeled herself and faced the door. She opened it slowly and closed it just the same. She walked confidently and could practically feel Percy's confusion.

"Annabeth what are you—whoa." He said when he saw her.

"Percy Jackson." She said his name like a prayer and stalked toward him her eyes intense and boring into his.

"Y-yes?" he asked looking distinctly uncomfortable. Annabeth smirked and sat on his lap straddling him. She kissed up and down his neck.

"We are going to conceive no matter what. If we have to have lots of crazy, rough sex to do it, believe me I will." she said shifting until she sat squarely on his lap. She heard him groan and smiled.

"We're making it happen this time, Percy. Even if it takes all night." She whispered into his ear and nibbled. What she like to call his wild spirit took over and Annabeth smiled when they didn't even make it out the living room.

__

The next morning, Annabeth was fairly sore, but it was the good kind of sore. The kind that left a dopey smile on your face and kept your bones like goo. She saw that Percy was still very much a sleep and snuggled closer. Almost ten minutes later he began to stir and Annabeth began kissing his chest.

"I'm going to be late if you keep doing that." He pointed out gruffly from his arousal.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." She laughed.

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

"I might have called both of our bosses and told them we'd contracted strep throat." She murmured nibbling a bit.

"_Oh_."

"Yeah. _Oh_. So are you going to stare or are we going to do this thing?" she asked fingering some of his hair.

He chuckled but it quickly turned into a growl when she gripped him.

__

After a few days of barely anything but making love, Annabeth really was sore and she could see that Percy was exhausted as well. They were laying fully clothed on the couch eating take out.

"Where did you even get that outfit, from the first night?" he asked munching on an eggroll.

"Oh, it was a gag birthday gift from Katie. I think I might thank her for it actually." Annabeth murmured scooping some friend noodles into her mouth.

"Really? Katie did? That's kind of weird. Never figured her for the type. What else did she give you?"

Annabeth flushed a bit. "Oh, just some things that I haven't needed in a long, _long_ time." Annabeth mumbled. Percy looked confused before he flushed as well.

"Oh. I guess I'm flattered."

"As you should be. Oh, I'm so tired. Where did you even learn to do that thing with your tongue?"

"Oh you're the only one in this household who can do research?"

"You actually did research? Where did you even look for something like that?"

"Internet." He grumbled. It dawned on her in what part of the internet, and Annabeth burst into laughter.

"Did you have fun `researching?'" she asked trying to hold in her guffaws.

'You're impossible. Shouldn't you be just blissed out right now?"

"I am, but…wow, Percy I never figured you for the type. Wait, you didn't do this on _my_ laptop, did you?"

"Um…"

"Oh, gods. I won't have to be careful when I type in web addresses, will I?" she teased, though she was partly serious.

"No. I delete the history. I didn't want you to know I was looking it up." Percy mumbled looking embarrassed.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture all the same. C'mere." She said crooking her finger at him.

He leaned over and kissed her soundly. There was a knock on the door and Percy groaned.

"Please let that not be either of our parents." He prayed, standing up and walking to the door. Even worse than either of their parents, it was Grover. Annabeth could practically feel the embarrassment creeping over her.

"Hey, guys! I just wanted to stop by. Sally told me and I—" he stopped and Annabeth coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well I can see that you guys are really busy, and I will leave you alone. You can just call when you aren't so…busy." He said nearly running away.

"That was extremely embarrassing." Percy mumbled. Annabeth shook her head.

"I wish he wouldn't do that. Satyrs were notorious for their sexual appetites in the old stories." Annabeth grumbled. Percy made a face and shook his head.

"Please don't ever say anything like that to me ever again."

"What? It's called satyriasis for a reason." She said. Percy had a blank look on his face.

"That's the male version of nymphomaniac." She deadpanned.

"Oh, gods!" Percy exclaimed looking completely horrified.

"And of course, Juniper is a nymph, so those two should be having sex more often than the two of us! How can he possibly complain?" she mused. Percy covered her mouth.

"Because of you, I fear I'll never have a healthy libido ever again." Percy complained.

"Oh, please," she said moving his hand from her mouth. "Your libido is going to do just fine." Percy shook his head.

"How do we have these conversations?"

"We're strange people, Seaweed Brain." She murmured kissing his cheek.

"I don't think any kind of family genetics excuses this kind of conversation." Percy mumbled darkly.

Annabeth threw her head back, in a wonderful mood. She was practically high off of Percy's love and the feeling left her body warm and clean of whatever insecurity she seemed to carry around. She'd nearly forgotten this feeling. Could it be that those few days brought it back to her?

"Percy, everyone has some weird familial relationship. It's a normal thing."

"Says you."

"Have you forgotten who's the genius around here?"

"Oh, so you're a genius now?" he teased poking her belly.

"I was genius the moment I was thought up."

"You know I still don't understand how you were born."

"Are you ready for it now, then?" she asked.

"I think so. Is it gross?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm asking."

"Well, my mom and dad were intimate to a certain extent. Not actual penetration, but when they both kind of `orgasmed' sort of, my mom had a thought of a child, and so I became a thought that was around until I could be born. I came from her skull and there I was." She explained. Percy stared and shook his head when he'd finally made sense of what she just told him.

"That's disturbing."

"Oh, please. Are you going to tell me the story of how _you_ were conceived?" she asked rolling her eyes. Percy winced and made a disgusted sound.

"That's just disgusting." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy, but had to agree. She'd let her curiosity get the best of her, and her mother told her. It had been one of most horrible memories.

"Maybe that's how we'll conceive." Percy snickered. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, we're both half mortal, that doesn't even make any sense."

"I know, Wise Girl. It was a joke."

"It was a horrible joke."

Percy kissed her cheek and continued eating the take out, his hand reaching for the TV remote.

"We're going to be so fat and out of shape by the time we leave this apartment. I mean, it's the weekend, and we've been gone all week." Annabeth pointed out, putting her food away and standing reluctantly.

"Well I think we can afford some lazy days. Though, we'll probably have to get out vacation days back again." Percy complained switching to a comedy channel.

Annabeth stretched out her back, and yawned loudly. "That won't be too hard, all of our co-workers seem to flake out on us. Bastards." Annabeth muttered the last part to herself and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash. Chinese food was delicious, but sometimes it left an after taste that she could most definitely live without.

__

The next month or so, Annabeth began to notice some changes in herself. He breasts had become sore and the change was certainly not welcome. She was tired all the time and found she couldn't run with Percy like she used to. He teased her a bit, but never cruelly. He didn't seem concerned, but Annabeth felt very strange. He back was always hurting and she seemed to have headaches every day. It was the last straw. She decided it was best to go to her doctor and learn what was making her body completely turn on her. The tests he took were uneventful, though she wondered if she could let herself hope. If what she knew about biology was correct, this could be exactly what she was waiting for.

"Oh, please, let it be true. Please let this be what I've been waiting for." She prayed.

"Well Mrs. Jackson your tests are back. Congratulations, you're pregnant." He doctor said smiling. Annabeth's mouth fell open, in joy her surprise taking her over and making her heart swell.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you doctor! I-I have to tell my husband." Annabeth said her smile threatening to break her face in half.

She practically ran to the subway. She figured it was best to IM Percy and figured a private place would be best. Her ADHD was acting up, and she found herself twitching. She must have been making the mortals nervous, so she did her best to stop doing her Percy impersonation.

She went to the house and got a drachma and made a rainbow with the sink nozzle. She'd clean the mess up later.

"Hey, Annabeth, what's going on?" Percy asked taking in her smiling face.

"I'm pregnant Percy. We're going to have a baby. W-we're going to be parents." Annabeth laughed her eyes shining with her happy tears.

Percy's face split into a large grin and he looked like he'd been hit with a heavy instrument.

"Do you want me to come home? We should start planning for it now. Oh, gods, I'm gonna be a dad. What kind of powers will they have? Oh, man I gotta tell my mom. And you're mom… do you think she'll castrate me? Annabeth, what in the world are you laughing at?" Percy demanded.

"You. You're making me laugh Percy. You're going to be a great dad. I know you are." She said, sitting on their bed and letting her happy tears fall."

"You'll be an even greater mom. Wow. We're going to be parents." Percy breathed, the thought was obviously enchanting him.

"Percy, I know this is premature, but if it's a boy, can I name him?" Annabeth asked biting her lip.

"Only if I can name it if it's a girl." Percy chuckled." Annabeth laughed in return and rolled her eyes.

"I hope it's a boy, because I really like this name." Annabeth said, smiling.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I'll tell you later. I don't want to let it go."

"Oh, come on. I want to know." He whined.

"Just be patient, Percy. Anyway you need to get back to work. Come home safe."

"I will." He promised. Annabeth swiped her hand through the image and fell back onto the bed. It was turning out to be a pretty amazing day. She waited for Percy to come home and even called her father. He seemed genuinely excited for her and told her to all if she ever wanted to talk or if she needed anything.

Percy came home, and Annabeth smiled seeing his arms filled with bags. Bags that contained books on pregnancy, and raising children. It was so much information, that Annabeth wondered if he was even planning on doing any of the reading. He looked so excited, Annabeth found herself laughing at his appearance.

"Okay, so I got books, on pregnancies, and raising babies, and ways to recognize sickness in young children. I think if we take shifts, we'll have each read them at least once. Also I think if we keep them of course because the lady on duty told me that a lot of parents find them very useful." Percy said looking winded.

"Percy."

"Oh, I'm so excited? Are you excited? I mean I know this isn't going to be easy, but I think we can do this. I mean after saving the world I'm pretty sure we can raise a child." Percy rambled running around and putting the books away.

"Percy, you need to calm down. Okay? We're going to take this one step at a time. Just, be calm okay?" Annabeth soothed sitting on his lap. Percy took a deep breath. He still looked ready to burst. He placed his hand on her still flat stomach and rubbed it tenderly.

"I know. I just. I've been waiting for this Annabeth. We're going to be parents. I mean can you imagine anyone calling us, mom or dad?" Percy asked his voice soft and tender.

"He will." She murmured her hand falling upon Percy's.

"He? How do you know?"

"A mother knows these things." Annabeth said a bright smile on her face.

"You can't know that. There's got to be some kind of thing you're not telling me." Percy complained. Annabeth kissed his cheek and patted it comfortingly.

"Believe me it's really just a mom thing. No, child of Athena trickery here." She laughed.

Percy pouted and kissed her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her." He murmured.

"Her? Are you holding out on me? Got any prophecies lately?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Nope. It's a _dad_ thing." Percy boasted poking her side and laughing at the way she squirmed.

"Liar, you made that up just now. It is a _boy_ and he will be handsome, just like his daddy." Annabeth said kissing Percy's cheek.

"Nope. A girl, with beautiful curls and she'll be incredibly intelligent, like her mother." Percy challenged.

"Are you trying to make a bet?" Annabeth asked a smile flitting over her face.

"I don't know, are you going to take it?"

"Yes. I bet that it'll be a boy, and he'll have black hair, my eyes and _your_ temperament, gods help us." Annabeth teased.

"Then I bet she'll be a girl with blond hair, my eyes and your obsession with architecture."

"Fine, may the right parent win."

"Of course." Percy smirked kissing Annabeth's nose.

**AN: So This is around three thousand words, so you guys are being treated. The thought of mommy Annabeth and daddy Percy makes me smile. I'm super excited about it. Also, just in case don't try to give me ideas for names since I picked them out already. Well, a boy name anyway, but I have most of the girl name picked out. It's just the middle name that's giving me trouble. So, read, review, favorite, follow, whatever you guys like doing. This story has obviously progressed past Annabeth and her trouble with spiders, so I may cut that out as the main, theme but there will most definitely be spiders in future chapters, Especially when little unborn comes into the world. Have a super, fantastic, awesome, amazing, splendid day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**For the first time, I'm going to address some people in this author's note. Pay attention dearies!**

**Awesome lady with awesome hair**: I actually stated in the previous chapter that the story is moving from Annabeth's trouble with spiders, but spiders will most likely still show up. Reading author's note when the appear can help you with things like that. Just a hint.

**ChildOfWisdom**: You are very, very good. Or I'm just getting predictable. ;)

**That's the end of this. Hope you enjoy.**

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered. It was nighttime, and she was having trouble sleeping nowadays. She grabbed his shoulder and shook it, her nails digging in with annoyance.

"Hmm?" he hummed barely roused from his sleep. With slight humor, mixed with disgust she noticed that Percy, had yet again drooled on the pillow. Luckily he didn't steal hers, or they would have a fussy pregnant, hormonal Annabeth to deal with.

"I want some chocolate covered pickles, with mangos!" she said her voice turning blissful at the thought of such foods. Percy sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Annabeth, where could I possibly get these things?"

"There's a fresh supermarket just outside the city." she supplied sitting up and grabbing her laptop. She opened it and pulled up a page about her cravings.

"Okay, so what's the address?"

Annabeth wrote it down and handed it to him silently.

"I may not be taking in my sodium intake. And magnesium. Mmm. The mango of course could be vitamins and mineral." she mused surfing the web.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just want to see what I'm up against, with these cravings. Also, I'm getting a little impatient here." Annabeth said. Percy got up and pulled on some clothes and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back." he promised.

"Try not to kill to many monsters." she said teasingly.

"Scout's honor." he said. Annabeth continued to surf the internet. She ended up on a site for videos and was listening to music. She kept it down, as much as she could. She stood up, with a bit of effort. She didn't show much and her stepmom had explained, something about stomach muscles, but Annabeth had sadly not paid attention because she had ran into the bathroom, her nausea overcoming her. She started dancing hoping no one would see her but the music was easy to dance to, and it had that old nostalgia of music your parents played around the house, though her father had been more into playing music that was older than some buildings.

"Annabeth Jackson, what are you doing?" she turned around quickly, something that nearly made her fall and glared at Percy who was grinning at Annabeth.

"I was dancing, but you kind of appeared here and nearly made me fall." Annabeth pouted sitting down.

"Sorry about that. I got your, uh, chocolate covered pickle. I didn't even know anyone sold anything like this, anywhere." Percy said. He handed her the pickle and she smiled biting it eagerly.

"Oh, gods that is just delicious. Thank you so much you kind, generous, and wonderful man." Annabeth crowed and hugged him, smooshing his head into her shoulder. He laughed and handed her the mango filled bag.

"Ha! You even got the mangos. You are amazing. I love you." she said munching on her pickle between praises.

"I can't believe I have to get you food to get praise like that." Percy shook his head with exasperation.

"Oh, hush." she finished the pickle and started on the mango. Annabeth had never been a heavy eater, but since she'd gotten pregnant she rivaled Percy in food consumed within the house.

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes, I'll eat quietly, I promise." Annabeth said wiping juice off from her chin.

"That's not what I was worrying about. I just want you happy." Percy smiled. She grinned back and waved. She sat in silence in the kitchen and munched on her food. She'd noticed that while she had that wonderful pregnant glow, Percy had been losing sleep and had growing bags under his eyes. She knew he was really worried about being a dad, and on account that she could hardly fight, he demanded she work from home something she liked. It was quieter than having to confer with her boss every ten seconds. She decided that tomorrow she might go do something for Percy. Something creative. Or at least involving water. The beach most likely.

"A picnic at the beach then." She smiled thinking Percy might enjoy some downtime. Work was work. Not to mention Annabeth _did_ wake him up in the middle of the night to get her food. Maybe Montauk. It would take some time to get there, but Percy would appreciate it. She might even tolerate the spiders in the cabinets. She knew this was a lie. She'd bring bug spray and kill those horrible creatures, they had no place in cabinets.

Percy came home looking very tired but smiled when he saw Annabeth wearing stretchy pants and a loose fitting top.

"Where did you go today?" Percy asked curiously.

"_We_ are _going_ to Montauk." Annabeth said.

"Really?" he instantly perked up and walked forward and rubbed her taut belly.

"Are you up to it?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't." she rolled her eyes, but Percy was currently talking to her belly.

"Hey baby, how are you today? Did your mommy try to teach you quantum physics while I was gone? I know, she's such a nerd. But we love her, don't we? I have a feeling you're going to have a lot of boys trying to get your number, if you look anything like your mommy."

"It's a boy, Percy I know he is. And of course he's going to have a lot of people after him. He's gorgeous." Annabeth cooed. Percy laid his head on her belly and hummed quietly.

"I don't even know how I can leave every day. I can't wait. How long until the baby is born?"

"Another week, he said at least." Annabeth was referring to the good doctor.

"One week. . ." Percy mused.

"Yep. And I'm winning that bet, but no time for that. I want to go to the beach right now." Annabeth said standing up, her hands bracing her back. Percy immediately helped her and looked for anything that she might want.

"Just grab that basket and make sure you have your wallet." Annabeth advised waddling toward the door.

_0__o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"I'm telling you, the quickest way to the beach is this way." Percy argued. Annabeth groaned and shook her head.

"And I'm telling _you_ that the turn coming up will cut down about three minutes."

"Annabeth I grew up here in this area, I know what I'm talking about.

"And I study maps up the wazoo I know what I'm talking about!" she snapped rubbing her stomach languidly. In the midst of the argument, Percy `missed' the turn.

"Oops, I missed the turn, guess we're going this way after all!" Percy exclaimed, looking triumphant.

"Whatever." Annabeth was eating her words though, when Percy had been correct.

"Dang it." She murmured. Percy grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, you're happy we got here. Do you want to be close to the water?"

"No, I don't wanna get cold." She said. They sat sturdy rocks and Annabeth leaned against Percy.

"Why did you insist on being at the beach anyway?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you looked really tired lately, so I figured you might appreciate it." She said munching on a mango.

"Thank you. Have I ever told you that you're the best wife ever?"

"You could stand to mention it more." She teased. Percy kissed her cheek and rested his head on top of hers.

"Do you ever worry about this baby? I mean worry about monsters?" Annabeth whispered. Percy wrapped her in his arms and sighed.

"All the time."

"What are we going to do?" she asked her tone so lost Percy feared she might start crying.

"We're going to do our best and pray that we make good decisions. It's the best we can do."

"I think you'd make a great dad."

"Really what kind of dad is that?" he asked teasingly.

"The kind that picks up his kids on his biceps and carries them around. The kind who actually does shenanigans on Christmas to make the kids think Santa was real. The kind of dad who stays up all night telling their child not to be afraid of the dark." Annabeth said her tone fond and she grabbed Percy's hand.

"You have that much faith in me?"

"Of course!" she said rolling her eyes as if this should have been obvious.

"Well I figured you'd be that epic mom who our kids will come to for the deep insightful advice." Percy chuckled.

"Probably." There was a silence for a few minutes before Annabeth stiffened.

"Annabeth?"

"I hope you meant all you said Percy, 'cause we're about to be parents!" she gasped hands flying to her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth sat back in her bed feeling comfortable. They'd already been to the hospital and the doctors said that both she and Percy had done admirably on the delivery of their firstborn. She couldn't even remember anything from labor just that horrible searing pain. The doctor suggested a healthy, wholesome diet(as if she didn't already know that) and that had been that. It had been three days and she still couldn't believe she was a mother. Just then, Percy walked in with that precious blue bundle wrapped in his arms.

"Hey. I figured you'd come her to rub it in my face. Technically I still sort of won." She pointed out. Percy chuckled and switched bundles with her. He now held the pink bundle and kissed the baby's downy soft cheek."

"Not really. You didn't predict twins. You predicted one baby, but we got two babies, so you lost."

"Well so did you!" she complained letting her baby boy suckle on her breast.

"Yes, but it's funny to see how angry you are when you lose something. Especially against me." He pointed out, tickling the baby.

"Oh, please." She grumbled but her cheeks were pinked and Percy laughed further. They were silent before Percy spoke up.

"You didn't mean what you said did you?"

"Hm? About what?"

"Do you seriously not remember?" he asked incredulously.

"Percy what on earth are you talki9ng about?"

"You said you were going to rip my spine out and make me eat it." He deadpanned rocking the bundle.

"I did not! When did I say that?" she exclaimed, those however upset the baby so she set about making him feel better.

"During labor. It was actually very frightening." He said.

"I can't believe you took me seriously. I was under the influence of pain. Anyway, I could hardly kill you." She scoffed.

"Yeah well you seemed pretty sure you could at the time/" She laughed and shook her head. Percy smiled.

"Do you like her name?" he asked gesturing to the baby in his arms. Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Silena Faye Jackson. It has a very nice ring to it. And very fitting too. She's a gorgeous baby." Annabeth said. Percy cuddled her even closer.

"She is isn't she? We did a really good job." Percy bragged.

"Yeah, well her brother his going to be handsome, too." She said kissing his forehead.

"Silas Andrew Jackson. How did you even come up with that name?"

"He had his faults, but he did a few good things for America, and I wanted our son to do the same."

"That explains the middle name. What about the first name?" he asked.

"It's just a good name. And what about Silena's middle name? How'd you come up with that?"

"An actress."

"Who?"

"She played Bonnie in _Bonnie and Clyde_ in the sixties. I watched that movie a few times."

"I didn't even know you like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Well, they shot things, rebelled against society I thought it was cool."

"Of course you did." Annabeth rolled her eyes , but she was smiling at Percy.

"We're going to be beating people off of them aren't we?" Percy asked.

"Hm?"

"Look at them. If they don't get any dates in their teenage years, I will eat a shoe." Percy proclaimed.

"I'm sure you won't. Besides, I'm not sure thinking that far ahead is relevant. We'll worry about terrible twos and when they will inevitably play `doctor' with some neighboring child." Annabeth said. Percy looked vaguely frightened.

"Oh, gods. Since they are your kids, I bet they'll try to play _real_ doctor. Our kids will cut up the neighbors." Percy groaned. Annabeth looked properly annoyed and shook her head.

"I doubt it. Though of course kids _do_ manage to find a way to get what they want, one way or the other." She mused. Percy frowned. He held Silena a little closer and rocked her slowly.

"Pretty baby. I'm sure you'll do great things." He cooed kissing her cheeks. Silena's fingers grasped at him and he gave her a finger, which she held firmly.

"She's got a grip. Is that a good thing? I mean, we don't have super strength."

"It's fine. So is your mom coming over sometime?"

"Yeah, she said she'll stop by later today if the meeting doesn't roll over too long. Paul's coming too. Your mom?"

"I made it perfectly clear she could stop by if she wanted, so I have absolutely no idea what she's going to do. What about your dad?"

"He said he will, he just wants to find the time. Whatever that means. Anyway, what about your dad?"

"Ugh, I don't know he trailed off so much and kept back tracking I was completely lost. I think he will though. My stepmom said he would though. My brothers said they'll make it by the end of the year. Gods, everyone's gonna come at different times. That's not good we need them on a schedule." Annabeth mused.

"Schedule later, rest for the babies now." Percy sang walking out. Annabeth stood and walked behind him smiling at Silas. They'd only bought one crib of course along with everything else, so they'd had to rush to the store the day after. Silena slept in a light yellow crib, and Silas slept in the green. Silena was passed out cold, but it took some cajoling on Percy and Annabeth's part to get Silas asleep. Annabeth and Percy watched their children sleep and content smiled on both their faces.

"We've got our work cut out for us, don't we?" Annabeth asked. Percy chuckled and kissed her temple.

"You're the one who said yes, remember?" he said walking to the living room. Annabeth accepted the silent challenge and flopped next to him on the sofa.

"You're the one who proposed, Percy Jackson. Don't give me that." She scoffed. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Must we always argue?"

"Only when I know you lose." She teased kissing him. He pulled away looking quite affronted.

"Oh, please! You lose arguments like any other person."  
>"Are you saying I'm <em>average?<em> Because I'll have you know I'm a fair cut above average." She said snootily.

"You are above average, I know, you just happen to be like the rest of us." Percy said. Before Annabeth could argue further, there was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Percy offered shooting to his feet and walking toward the door. Annabeth stood and walked to the door and greeted Sally and Paul exuberantly.

"Hey mom, hey Paul! How are you guys?" Percy asked hugging his mother and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, we're fine, how are you two. Parenthood is a stressful occupation." Sally said. Annabeth shrugged.

"We'll do our best. We were actually hoping that you guys could just give us tips here and there. It would help in the long run I'm sure." Annabeth smiled. Sally nodded.

"Of course. Can I see them again, oh they're so beautiful." Sally gushed. Annabeth smiled and chuckled.

"Of course, you are their grandmother. Sally practically glowed and rushed to the nursery dragging Paul along behind her. Percy chuckled and Annabeth followed.

Sally was stroking both of their heads and singing softly. The twins rolled over and she paused fearing she'd awoken them. She continued when they fell still once more.

"They're so beautiful. I think I know who I'm dedicating my next book to." Sally murmured. She'd currently been in the works of publishing another novel and had gone to the meeting today to go over the final details of the book.

"Have they been sleeping well?" Paul whispered.

"Well Silena does, but Silas is kind of restless. We're looking into ways to get him to sleep, but it's not going too well." Percy said. Sally spoke up moving toward the group.

"I'm sure you'll find it. It's only been a week." Sally soothed. Annabeth sighed I

"I'm sure you're right. Do you guys want something to eat?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, if it's no trouble. We could just swing by a diner and pick something up." Sally offered.

"Oh, you can get Percy some, but I need to stay on a healthy diet. I could just take some pickles, fruit, that kind of thing." Annabeth said. Sally nodded. Percy looked very happy about the prospect of burgers and pulled out his wallet.

"Here since you're feeding us, I think it's fair." Percy said handing over some money. Paul took it reluctantly and nodded. He walked to the door and opened it and dodged out of the way. Tyson filled the doorway and the entranceway.

"Brother! Brother had babies!" Tyson said excitedly.

"Yeah! I did, man. You wanna see them?" Percy asked.

Tyson looked thoughtful.

"Will I be too big?"

"Of course not." Percy said. He gestured for Tyson to follow him. Tyson followed and when he saw his niece and nephew he looked enraptured.

"They are very tiny. Look like Percy." Tyson whispered. Percy chuckled.

"Only the hair. They have Annabeth's eyes." Percy said.

"But, they have your nose!" Tyson, insisted quietly. Percy looked and shrugged. He had no idea how to spot features like that, so he just agreed with Tyson.

"I guess they do." Tyson approached them and leaned over and looked at both. They were very small in comparison to their uncle and Percy decided that he might need to warn Tyson, but Tyson could figure that out by himself. Tyson sighed.

"Must get back to sea. Not have night off." Tyson said sadly.

"Aw, don't worry big guy you can visit any time you want." Percy said clapping Tyson on the back. Tyson nodded and left quickly despite his size.

"He didn't want to stay?" Annabeth asked, slightly disappointed. It had been some time since they'd seen him, and she would have liked to talk to him.

"He had to get back to the sea I guess. Where's mom?"

"Still admiring her grandchildren." Annabeth smiled brilliantly, thinking of her newborn babies.

"She'll probably kidnap them when we're not looking." Percy joked. He felt a sharp hit to his arm.

"Percy Jackson, I would _never_. Well, maybe when they're two. They're so cute at that age. Oh, you had the most funny habit. You would put anything in your diaper. I'd change you and find little trinkets." Sally said fondly. Annabeth snickered and crossed her arms. Percy looked properly mortified.

"Mom, please."

"Oh, right. Sorry honey. Paul should be back soon. So how do you feel?" Sally asked looking at Percy and Annabeth searchingly.

"Well, in honestly, I haven't gotten pass being completely in shock. I mean just looking at them after they've been here for so long. . ." Annabeth laid her hands lightly on her stomach. Sally waited, sensing more information.

"I've also been very scared you know. I never really had a strong mother figure in my life, until my step mom and I made amends." Annabeth admitted.

"That's natural. You get the hang of it after a while, and you have a very impressive learning curve. You'll figure it out." Sally said gripping Annabeth's hand.

"Percy has been surprisingly calm, though." Annabeth said giving a sly look to her husband.

"Really?" Sally asked glancing at her son. Percy rolled his eyes at the way they were looking at him.

"I was just happy to have just a little semblance of a normal life. I have to admit, though that I think Silena is going to make life pretty hard." Percy joked. Annabeth laughed, but Sally looked confused.

"Why?"

"As she came out, she literally kicked me and Annabeth. On top of that she wouldn't stop moving. She definitely didn't make it easy on me. Just like her mom." He mumbled the last part, and Annabeth slapped his arm. Paul came in just then and handed Percy a large bag.

"Oh, thank gods greasy delicious food!" Percy said reverently. Sally giggled, and Paul shook his head. Annabeth had long been used to Percy's strangeness and simply rolled her eyes. They all ate and talked about what was currently going on in the world.

"Have you decided what to do, in case monsters attack?" Sally asked. She hated to ask them a question like that when they were so happy, but she felt they would appreciate it.

"We've been thinking about that. I think we're going to wait until they're five or so, to tell them who they are, but I don't know if we're going to send them to camp." Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

"I loved camp, but it's no substitute for having parents. So, they'll go during the summer like normal camp, and come home during the school year." Annabeth said decisively. Sally looked thoughtful.

"That could work. Are you working from home Annabeth, since you have a more flexible work schedule?" Paul asked.

"I guess so. Percy can hardly leave the facility to watch the twins, no matter how much he would like to." She shot him a glance, and he shrugged.

"They're adorable. Especially Silas and his little button nose and Silena with her wide eyes. Oh gods, they're so beautiful." Sally smiled blissfully. Percy noted that she had more grey hair over the years, and most certainly looked like she could be a grandmother. Percy's thoughts though, turned from his mother and went straight to those babies. He was a dad, to those perfect, gorgeous little creatures. Would he mess them up? Would he despite all he'd tried to do and learn, fail them? Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed. She was still speaking with Sally, and hardly looked away, but they understood each other just that well.

"Excuse me." Percy said standing. He wasn't sure when he'd actually started sounding like an adult, but he did and he accepted it. He could hardly be a child raising children. He went to the twins naturally and stared at them. They were so innocent, and small. The doctor said that was common with twins and not to worry. He sighed and ran a single finger down both their cheeks.

"You know, Sally and Paul left. They thought we might want some quiet time." Annabeth said quietly.

"Yeah? I'm sorry they left. Mom was getting real attached." Percy said, hardly even thinking.

"She says she understands. She confessed to staring at you for days, before she could really do anything else." Annabeth continued, wrapping her arms around his side. She faced the twins as well and sighed.

"Man, we've just gotten our greatest adventure yet, haven't we?" Percy joked. Annabeth giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yep. I have a feeling that this one's gonna be the most complicated one." Annabeth smiled

"But great."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I would apologize, but alas, I was distracted by my double life outside of the internet. You can rage all you want or just tell me how inconsistent I am, but to be honest I'm exhausted and working on this took my reserves of concentration. I am sorry though, and I'll try to make the next one better than this atrocity. On the upside though, creative writing class is extremely fun and I'm enjoying myself immensely. On with the chapter!**

Annabeth was stressed. It was a huge understatement and she couldn't believe being an architect would make her so busy. She was currently redrawing up a blueprint for an office building that would minimize the use of electricity and other resources. It was brilliant, and the world had noticed. Now, left and right people were asking her to do work. However her current employer was very picky about how the building looked. She demanded a nice open building, with several arches, and had been clashing with Annabeth since the very beginning. She wanted to talk to Percy about it, but he was at work and really she was working as well. She pulled out a ruler for that crisp straight edge, but Silena had begun crying. Annabeth wasn't sure how she knew which one, but apparently motherhood instinct dictated her to know her children's cry from the other. She stood up and walked to the nursery and approached Silena. Her grey eyes were closed and her face screwed up with her crying.

"Shush, sh. You sound hungry. Are you hungry?" Annabeth asked her three month old baby. Silena kept crying, and then Annabeth smelled her diaper.

"Whoa! That is just ripe! Okay, so diaper change it is." she said going to the diaper changing station that was in the twins' room. She changed the diaper quickly, as she held her breath for some of it. She kissed Silena's belly and blew raspberries into it laughing at the way she giggled. She went to Silas, who she felt must be lonely and picked him up, balancing them both carefully. She went to the living room and put them in the bassinets and tickled them both and kissed them. She was settled in her chair before she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She answered making faces to her children, while speaking.

_"Ms. Chase are you done with that blueprint yet?" her boss was an unpleasant man, and Annabeth made a face and her children giggled, and tried to make faces back._

"I just need to finish up the west wing and I'll be finished."

_"Finish it by this evening please. Dr. Jonston is a very domineering woman." he sighed._

_"_I'll do my best, and scan it to you this evening."

_"Good. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye, sir." She hung up and grinned at the babies, unable to look away.

"Isn't being a grown up, wonderful? Oh, Silas are you giving me your hungry face? You are, aren't you?" she sighed but picked up Silas and opened her blouse and guided him. She rocked softly and felt sleepy. She wasn't even sure why, but something about breastfeeding made her tired. She noticed that Silas was asleep and closed her shirt. She put him in his bassinet and kissed his forehead. She fed Silena too, hoping she'd fall back asleep. Annabeth thought about that past three months and felt a strange sense of foreboding. It was quiet and warm in the house, and she went to her drawing and continued her work, It was only five minutes later when the door knocked.

"Oh, no." she said glancing at Silas, who was a light sleeper. He turned a bit, but slept on. She rushed to the door and answered.

"Hello, do you have time for our Lord and savior?" Annabeth kept her face carefully polite. She wasn't a religious person. She also didn't have time for them, however unlike Percy she had an idea of what was socially correct or not. She sat at the door and nodded politely, but eventually she cut across them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to join your church. My husband and I aren't very religious, but I appreciate you coming, but my children are in the house and-" The woman cut across Annabeth, her tone shocked.

"Oh, we're so sorry! We don't mean to pull you away. Thank you for your time." she grabbed her colleague and they left waving from the curb. Annabeth closed the door and went to the living room, and had a heart attack. There was an empousa standing over Silas' bassinet. He was crying, and Silena woke up and began crying at the sight of the monster. Annabeth's face twisted into pure fury.

"Get away from my kid!" she yelled and tackled the empousa. She held her down as best she could, and punched her face, rage consuming her. She was careful not to cut herself on the teeth though and was struck by a very Percy worthy idea. She punched the empousa's fang, until it was jiggling. She noticed the empousa had left long gashes on her arm. The monster flipped them, and they rolled toward the kitchen. Annabeth grabbed a vase that was a gift from Malcolm when she got her first big project. She broke it over the monster's head. The monster faltered and Annabeth reached into her open mouth, and yanked the fang free and in one smooth motion rammed it into the stomach of the monster it used to be attached to. Annabeth limped to her desk in the living room, grabbed her knife and stabbed downward into the empousa's neck. She dissolved into golden monster dust, and Annabeth took in gulping breaths of air. Would she have to do this for the rest of her life? She shook off her concern, and went to the babies.

"No, no it's okay. Mommy's got the monster. You're safe now. I'm so sorry. See? We're safe now. She swept up the dust and threw it away outside, and bandaged her wounds. She took a few pain pills grudgingly and sat at her drawing. It had survived the ordeal. Her children had quieted down on their own and she took advantage. She finished it quickly and rolled it up, and placed it in a circular container. She labeled it, and placed it in the closet. She collapsed on the couch and watched her children closely. Silena and Silas looked at their mother and Annabeth wondered what they were thinking. She sighed when she realized Percy should be home soon. He wouldn't be happy to know a demon was in their house standing over their son's bassinet. As if on some sick cue Percy came in. When he saw Annabeth on the couch sprawled there, looking extremely worn he was instantly at her side.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" his voice was strained as he looked at her face. She sat back and sat up.

"No, I'm fine. An empousa came in. Percy she was standing over Silas' bassinet. We'll have to find a way to monster proof the house, if that's possible. I think the babies miss their dad though." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek to reassure him. He glanced between his wife and children, but went to his children before checking on Annabeth more. For some reason this made her stomach warm and happy, if that made any sense.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you miss your dad? Silas you look awful tired. Did you get any sleep today?" he talked to them and proceeded to talk about his day. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she continued smiling and stood up and went to the kitchen to cook dinner. She made simple spaghetti and some cheese bread to go with it. She feed the twins before eating and sat in the chair heavily.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed? I can watch the twins for one night." Percy said, noticing that Annabeth's face was dangerously close to her plate.

"That sounds great actually. Are you sure though? Silena looks a little restless." Annabeth warned, glancing at Silena who was fidgeting in her bassinet.

"Yeah, I'm good. Do you want me to run a bath for you?"

"No, I'll just sleep. Goodnight Percy." She yawned stretching out her limbs. She kissed both Silena and Silas on their cheeks and gazed at them for a few moments.

"Goodnight." She whispered to them. Percy watched her go and smiled at the twins who stared after her.

"She loves you guys so much. Come on. Time for bed." He said standing at picking them up and carrying them to their respective cribs.

"Goodnight, and sweet dreams." He whispered kissing their foreheads and putting the baby monitor near them. He cleaned up the kitchen and fell into his and Annabeth's bed about half an hour later.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

The Jackson household was silent for most of the night, until sometime around three when the piercing cry of one of the twins woke up Percy and Annabeth.

"No!" Percy said shooting up and kicking the sheets off of himself, and running to the twins room. Silena was the one crying, though Silas looked ready to join her. There was no monster, and no trace of one having been there. Apparently she was just lonely.

"Oh, Silena. Hungry, diaper change, lonely, what is it?" he asked her. She quieted a bit in his arms but she had yet to stop. He changed, fed, and entertained her quietly but quickly. She was finally reduced to sniffles and Silas had long since passed out. Percy checked him as well just to be thorough. He went back to bed but was awoken ten minutes later. Silena was crying again.

"What? Didn't I do this already?" he asked himself not quite sure if he was dreaming or not. He held her and sat in a chair. She slept now, and he put her back in the crib. He left, only this time he'd barely left before Silena started crying once more. Percy held her, and this time Percy looked at the spacious crib and sighed. He only hoped Annabeth wouldn't laugh at him too much for his idea.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

Annabeth woke the next day much more refreshed, but noticed that Percy was not in bed with her. It was his day off today and she was hoping to spend the day with him. She went to the twins' room and held her mouth to stifle her sudden laughing fit. Percy was nestled in Silena's crib. He curled around her, and she slept peacefully there, though Annabeth though she must have been very cramped. The most amusing part was that Percy was actually asleep as if that position had been comfortable enough to sleep in. She crept out of the room and rummaged for her camera. She went in and was happy to see Percy had yet to wake up. She snapped a few pictures. Percy stirred and looked at Annabeth's face and promptly sighed, looking sheepish.

"I'm not gonna live this down, am I?"

"Nope. Though I have to admit it's very sweet of you to do this. Though I'm not sure if you should stay in there any longer." She said. Percy snorted, and glanced down when Silena began to wake up."

"Don't worry, I'll get her out so you can stretch your legs." She said, picking up Silena and holding her securely. Percy used the wall for leverage and shimmied his way out. He nearly broke the crib in the process but managed to get out nonetheless.

"Oh, my back is killing me."

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping in your infant daughter's crib."

"It's not my fault! She was just crying and I didn't want her to wake you." Percy said pulling her into his arms and planting chaste kisses all over her face.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain. You were probably too lazy to get back to bed." She teased, grinning. He paused at the old nickname and tilted his head.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, Wise Girl." She rolled her eyes again and tapped his nose.

"Well you haven't acted much like a Seaweed Brain for a while."

"And I just broke the streak?"

"Yep. Congratulations." She said sitting in the rocking chair that they kept. She began breastfeeding Silena and glanced up at Percy who was rocking Silas gently. They switched at exactly the right time and sat in silence.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to put some pants on?"

**AN: So there it is, and I guess you can review, PM, favorite, follow, whatever you want. Do nothing, even if that floats your boat. Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Percy, do I look fat to you?" Annabeth asked, looking at her profile in the mirror. She'd gone from a size four to a size six since the twins had been born, and her abs were slowly, but surely fading away. She placed a hand on her stomach and took a deep breath in and then out; a sigh.

"What? No, of course not." Percy assured her. Annabeth frowned and faced him.

"Are you placating me?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to lie to you?" he asked walking to her side so that they both stood side by side.

"No, but you might mislead me if you think it will make me happy."

"You aren't fat Annabeth. You're gorgeous."

"I have stretch marks."

"So? I'm getting wrinkles around my eyes. I'm not even thirty yet."

"You're twenty-five, you don't have wrinkles, Percy." Annabeth said rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless at Percy. He shook his head and persisted.

"No, really, I have wrinkles. It's pretty bad if I say so myself."

"You liar. But I appreciate that you're lying to make me feel better."

"I mean it, Annabeth. You're beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world."

"Really? Prettier than Aphrodite?"

"There's no comparison." He said fearlessly. Annabeth glanced up on habit, and hit Percy when he laughed at her fear.

"We should get the kids from your mom." Annabeth said placing her hand on his cheek. He stroked her hand and grinned underneath her perusal.

"Maybe, though she was talking about having them sleep over."

"And you failed to mention this for a wonderful reason, right?"

"Mostly because I knew you wouldn't mind."

Annabeth grinned and flicked his forehead. "Really? Well, I guess it's great you know me so well."

Annabeth turned away from the mirror and hugged Percy around his middle.

"Do you feel better, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I guess. It'd be pretty silly to assume I'd stay the same after having children and settling into a somewhat peaceful life. Not to mention I do look pretty good considering. At least I'm not that much bigger."

"I wouldn't mind if you weighed more. Gives me more of you to love." he teased her wrapping his arms around her tighter and spinning just a bit.

"`More of me to love'? Is that an innuendo I hear from the mouth of the father of my innocent children?"

"Well they came from somewhere, and they won't be innocent for long. I mean, they're already four."

"Yes, they are, aren't they? We're gonna blink, and they'll be graduating."

"Or having dates." Percy added looking very wistful, indeed.

"You know, Juniper said that Sage already has a crush on a little sapling near the camp." Annabeth said, thinking of their friends' own young child that was just over two years older than their own.

"Really? Oh well I'd like to see how Grover would handle that." Percy laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You weren't so calm when you heard that Kevin boy had kissed Silena on the cheek." Annabeth teased, referring to Percy's small freak out, claiming the boy had been a monster.

"He was a fishy kid—no puns." He said when she saw the sly grin on Annabeth's face.

"I'm simply stating that you're not very calm as a dad. Save the freak outs for when they're needed." She advised, pinching his cheeks.

"You just love to bother me, don't you?" he asked his cheeks still in her grasp.

"Of course. You are my Seaweed Brain after all." She grinned resurrecting the old nickname. They hadn't used it, or its counterpart in years, it felt like.

"Is that right, Wise Girl? Because I thought I outlived that title. I did help Silas with his math. He told me he had the highest scores out of the class." Percy bragged. Annabeth rolled her eyes and flopped onto their bed, lying on her back.

"That was due to the intelligence he inherited from his mother, I'm sure." Annabeth argued patting the space next to her for Percy to go.

"I just realized something." Percy suddenly said rolling on top of Annabeth instead of next to her. He supported his weight, on his arms though.

"What did you realize Percy?" Annabeth asked leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"We are alone. As in no small children who giggle or gag when we so much as kiss." Percy said. She rolled her eyes at her husband, but tilted her head to look him in the eye.

"We are alone, that's true."

"I'm hearing an objection in your tone."

"You are. Mostly because I have an evening planned, if you didn't remember. Why do you think I was in front of the mirror?"

"Self-reflection?"

"Nice pun, but it won't keep me here. Rachel wanted to talk. Being an eternal maiden keeps her incredibly bored, especially with all of the `suitors' her dad tries to set her up with."

"She's still talking to him?"

"Yeah, she figured since she's surrounded by demigods and Chiron, and Apollo all day that she can deal with her dad."

"I don't know. He's pretty crappy as a dad. Is her mom even still a factor?"

"Rachel foresaw some problems."

"She can do that? I thought it was limited to god prophecies." Percy said looking quite surprised.

"You know, considering she was your friend first, I would think you'd know all this."

"Well I'm currently trying to get a doctorate, so I can be Doctor Percy Jackson. Expert on marine life." Percy said, rolling to the side, and off of Annabeth.

She sat up and kissed Percy on the lips.

"Sorry to leave, but Rachel needs someone to talk to.

"Iris messages work."

"Percy. . . "

"Come on Annabeth, we hardly get to spend any time alone anymore. Humor your husband." Percy pleaded. Annabeth looked at his green eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But you get to explain to Rachel why she's going to be sitting alone in a tea shop."

"Tea? Why is she drinking tea?" Percy said making a face.

"It's better than coffee, according to her, and I gotta say, tea is pretty amazing."

"No it's not! Coffee is the gods' gift to any hardworking demigod."

"Well, she's not a demigod." Annabeth argued. Percy nodded.

"True. Come on, lie with me talk with me." Percy sat patting the spot. Annabeth launched herself onto the bed and let herself bounce.

"I can't remember why you got so playful." Percy said grinning at Annabeth face, which was scrunched up.

"I had to keep our children entertained."

"That's why." Percy said. Annabeth looked over at him.

"Why what?"

"Why you're so beautiful. You think of other people, and our children most of all." Percy said turning to her and grabbing her hand.

"We're such saps now. I like it." Annabeth smiled.

"Really? I thought you'd be against it." Percy replied looking incredibly surprised.

"No, I find it incredibly fulfilling being a mom. Juniper told me how amazing it is, but no words can describe it."

"Well, you're pretty good. But I'm not looking forward to you being the `hot mom'."

"`Hot mom'? I'm a hot mom?"

"Definitely. And I'm the hot dad."

"We're going to embarrass our kids, aren't we?"

"Oh, definitely." Percy said snuggling up to Annabeth.

**AN: You guys, I apologize. I can't believe it's been so long. But hopefully after this chapter I can get back into my game and upload for this, and the chapters won't be so blah. I guess I could take a legitimate hiatus, but I don't think it would help, as much as just fighting through it. So, adieu to all of you! But before I go thank you to**_** MushMush153**_** for leaving this review and making me realize that I had some work to do! Thank you dear for your words!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where the heck are you going?" Silas asked, barging into his sister's room. She looked up from her vanity table and rolled her eyes.

"A date." she said turning back to the mirror and applying a thin layer of pink lip gloss on. Silas saw girls at school put on or reapply make-up all the time, but seeing his sister do it was so weird. Why would she even do it? She was pretty enough without it.

Silena saw that her brother was not yet leaving, so she turned around and opened her eyes wider, to show him she wanted him to _say_ something my goodness.

"What?"

"Who told you could go on a date?" Silas asked. Silena simply looked at Silas and he could easily read her face.

"Look, Silas I'm just going to the mall and I'm going to have my cell phone with me. It's with someone all my friends know."

"What does that mean to me?" he asked her, looking like this meant nothing to him.

"Silas! Please. Mom and Dad are both gone, this is the only time I can go!" she exclaimed putting her hands together and pleading, using the full force of her grey eyes.

"Why did you need to go when they aren't around. Ugh you're such a troublemaker." he sighed turning away. He was trying to leave but she insisted he come back.

"No, wait! You have to _promise_ me that you won't tell." She said, standing up and walking toward him. She looked ridiculous with her hair in a messy bun, and her eyes only half done. Silas would have laughed if she wasn't getting on his nerves.

"I'm not promising anything. You shouldn't do things behind mom and dad's back. They won't trust you if you do this."

"Well then don't tell!" she argued.

"Reschedule!" he shouted. She shushed him.

"Stop yelling! I hate it when you yell, you're so loud. And I don't want dad and mom to hear." she whispered furiously.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it?" he exclaimed angrily, though he lowered his voice anyway. Silena ran a hand through her hair and huffed.

"Look Silas, mom and dad are leaving in ,like, thirty minutes. And my date is coming to pick me up in maybe two hours. Please don't say anything. I'll definitely be back by midnight, and mom and dad aren't even going to be back until Monday morning!" she said. Silas, frustrated and annoyed with his little sister, began pacing around the room.

"Why do you need to go on this date when mom and dad _aren't _here? What are you hiding? Is he a pothead?"

"No! Of course not!" Silena protested looking quite shocked at this accusation.

"Okay, is he in a gang?"

"No, nothing like that. He's mostly regular, but he has this tattoo on his neck and you know how our overprotective parents feel about flipping tattoos." she said. Silas was floored. Tattoo? She was hiding this because their parents _might_ flip out over a little _tattoo_? Silas ran an annoyed hand through his hair, a habit he and his sister shared.

"Exactly how much do you like him, to go through _all_ of this trouble?"

Silena stopped and began twirling her dark locks around her finger. She turned away from Silas and bit her lip before turning back and smiling dreamily.

"I like him a lot, Silas. He's so sweet. And just because he's really big people think he's this tough guy, and the tattoo doesn't help him either. But I know better. I was walking home one time and I saw him feeding this stray cat. It was so sweet. He was so kind and gentle." she sighed. Silas observed his sister carefully, searching for any hit of fibs. She sometimes over exaggerated when she described something, but apparently, this time she was right on the money.

"Is he nice to you?" Silas asked, stepping forward and looking down at Silena. She hugged her brother around the waist and stepped back.

"He's even nicer than you! But he plays lacrosse. How awesome is that?"

"So does he go to our school?"

"Gods, Silas, how many questions are you going to ask? Sheesh!" she said sitting back in her chair and finishing her makeup.

"I'm just trying to get a handle on how much you like this guy. It's not your first date, but it's the first one you've felt the need to hide." he said.

"Well I'm seventeen and my dad insists that I need an escort from my older brother, even if I'm going to the _park__._ And the issue isn't that I can't protect myself because the gods know that isn't true. Yet, I can't have a date without my parents wanting to shake him down, search for drugs, and check to see if he's a monster. Ugh." she complained whipping around to Silas when he remained quiet.

"Why are you so quiet anyway? Shouldn't you be putting in your unwanted two cents?" she asked irritably. Silas knew that Silena was on a rant and said nothing. She didn't even mean the things she ever said to him during a rant. One time she'd cursed him out when he'd interrupted her by saying she was being ungrateful. To be honest, Silas had never even heard of about five of them. But afterwards when she'd calmed down and threw enough things around her room, she apologized profusely, while closes to tears.

"I'm just listening to you right now. Is that not what you wanted me to do?" he asked teasingly. She pouted at this and turned back to the mirror, talking to him like that.

"It is, but you can occasionally speak you know. Otherwise I can't tell if you're really paying attention." Silena complained

"Why are girls so hard to please?"

"Haha, you're so funny. Do you get all the girls by saying that?" Silena asked sarcastically. Silas rolled his eyes. Before Silas could argue even more, their dad came in the doorway.

"Hey guys, your mom and I are ;eaving here soon. So make sure you don't let any monsters in and be home by ten, and-Silena where are you going? It's five." Silas saw that Silena was calm and reassured-the best way to tell lies to anyone.

"I'm gonna hang out with some friends. I should be back before ten like you said, so it's fine." Silena was smiling lightly at their dad her grey eyes large and wet. Silas hated when she did that. He couldn't do that since he had pride, but Silena always said that when you wanted to win, sometimes you had to give something up. Like pride.

"Who are you going with?" Percy asked raising and eyebrow. Silena usually didn't try to go anywhere without letting her parents know, and Percy hadn't heard about this at all.

"Amy, Jasmine. and Laura. I asked mom if I could go yesterday and she said yes." Silena said. Silas nodded. These were a few of Silena's good friends. And if she really did ask Annabeth for permission, she was pretty much set to go.

Unless Silas ratted her out that is.

It's not like he and Silena had sibling rivalry. And they definitely didn't hate each other.

But Silas didn't know this guy, and the fact that he was supposedly going to be with his baby sister until midnight did not sit with him right. And Silas was always told to follow his instincts. Percy nodded and left, probably to double check with Annabeth.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Silena asked staring intently at Silas. Silas sighed.

"No."

"Thank you Silas!" she beamed her eyes now small because of her smile. Silas shook his head. This brat...

"That doesn't mean I'm just going to let him go out with you without meeting him first." SIlas warned. SIlena pondered this.

"Deal. Thanks again Silas." she said. Percy came back in at that moment.

"Alright, well we're about to go _now_. Make sure you have your phone, Silena. Where are you going?"

"We're going to get something to eat, and then catch a movie." she said. Percy nodded.

"Okay, see you kids Monday." Percy said hugging Silas. Silena got up and pecked her dad on the cheek as seh hugged him.

"Bye dad! Love you!" They both said. Percy smiled at them both. Annabeth came in, her haid pulled into a bun. She said bye goodbyes as well and then the house was quiet. Silas watched Silena pick out her outfit.

"Okay, Silas do I pick the dress, or the pants? I'll find a top of course. She held up a cute, flowery dress that was down to her knees in one hand. It was modest and the long sleeves would probably make her look nice. On the other hand she had a pair of skinny jeans, with rips going from the knee up. Was she seriously thinking that he would pick the pants? Really?

"The dress."

"You think so? I was gonna curl my hair though, so wearing it down _would_ look cute." she mused. Silas prayed she ould listen. He already knew he was going to fllow them around to make sure this guy was really so sweet and innocent; the last thing he needed was to jump in and keep this guy from molesting his sister.

"Yeah, the dress looks break, Silena."

"You're right. Okay I'll be sure to call you when we get to the movies." she said. Silas left her room and waited in the living room peeking out the window at five minute intervals. According to Silena, he was supposed to be here in the next ten minutes.

"Alright, how do I look?" Silena asked. Silas had not realized that when she said she was going to curl her hair, she meant that she was going to recreate their mother's hair.

Well, not exactly like that. It was more controlled than that. She was wearing simple make up, so Silas concluded that she must be trying to look like she wasn't trying too hard. The dress looked cute on her, like he thought.

"You look really pretty, Lena." he smiled. She beamed at him and played with a few strands of hair.

"You should meet him. I don't want you to just watch me leave." she said. Silas nodded. As if he _wasn't_ going to meet this guy.

_Ding-Dong!_

"He has excellent timing." Silas commented.

The both of them walked to the door, Silas tensed, and his baby sister looking extremely excited. She opened the door.

Silas' eyes fell to the guy and snorted.

"Oh, _hell_ no."

**Hello.**

**...**

**...**

**I'm so sorry! I have left you guys with this horrible, thing to read and now, I upload this...this thing to placate you! I just con't believe how horrible I feel. I have been immersed in Kpop(someone save me!) and now I can't seem to focus on things.**

**So sad. **

**So, yeah, that's teenaged Silas and Silena. They're pretty strange I think, but I don't thin Ive revealed that to you yet. In any case, I will definitely try to make at least two more updates before the end of my summer. THough weirdly, most of my ideas come during th school year. Maybe it's because I actually see interactions between people**

**Anyway, have a super fantastic day! Anneyeong!That's Romanized Korean.**


	14. Chapter 14

Silena pushed her brother farther back into the house and paused, turning to her date.

"Can you hold on a minute, I have to speak with my brother." she said, closing the door on her date's face.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her brother. She resembled their mom greatly right now, but Silas wasn't backing down.

"_My_ problem? You don't know him? That's Sawyer Greene! That guy's a class A asshole, why are you going on a date with him?" Silas demanded. Silena shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sawyer is a great guy! Who told you that he was a `class A asshole'?" she demanded, putting air quotes around the phrase.

"No one had to tell me, I've seen it for myself! He yelled at his girlfriend in the school parking lot, because she wore an off- shoulder shirt. The dude is possessive and not good for you." Silas said. He was sure that his voice was carrying through the door, but he didn't care, whatsoever.

He wanted the guy to leave, and he wanted him to do it now.

"Silas, how do you know who's good for me? You aren't me. We're twins, not the same people." she cried, putting her hands in her hair and pulling them out angrily, making her hair messy.

"Silena Faye Jackson, I know that you being my sister means you automatically son't listen to what I have to say, but listen to me for once! Sawyer is not a nice guy. I've seen him yelling at his girlfriend until she started crying. Why would you want to go out with him? Why are you so desperate for attention?" he shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"Because he likes me! He listens to me when I complain, and he lets me know that I'm smart and that I don't have to be like my parents. He's not like everyone else that I know!" she exploded, ripping her shoulders from SIlas' grip and storming to her room, slamming her door closed.

Silas ran an angry hand through his hair. At least she hadn't gone out the door.

He went to the door and opened it, facing Silena's date.

"Go away. Don't call my sister, don't text her, don't contact her in any way, you understand?"

The guy rolled his eyes.

"Don't want that basket case anymore anyways." he said nonchalantly. Silas punched him in the gut, and closed the door ignoring the pained grunts on the other side. He took a deep breath.

"Silena." he said when he was in front of her door.

"What do you want?" she asked from the other side.

That was one of the things about Silena. She didn't just lock herself in her room and not talk. She always answered.

"Let me in. I'm done yelling, I promise." he said. It was silent on her end, but she opened the door, nevertheless.

"What?" she asked. She was already in her pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail and her face showed that she was still clearly furious.

"What was that?" he asked quietly. She shot him an angry look.

"What are you angry about now?"

"That bit about him not telling you to be like mom and dad." he said. Silena's face fell and she grabbed the hem of her own shirt.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Are you going to tell me?" he asked walking into her room and sitting at her desk. SH walked to her own bed and sat down, avoiding her brother's eyes.

"You know how we always go to cmap every summer?" she asked. Silas nodded. They'd practicaly been raised in that camp. Not really, but they were over there every summer and sometimes during the school year when enemies wanted to try to kill their parents.

"Yeah, of course." he said. SIlena nodded and sighed, letting her shoulders sag.

"Well, whenever I was being taught how to fight with a dagger, Katie kept saying `Annabeth was always so good at this' or `Annabeth had technique even when she was younger than you are now' and of course my favorite, `You probably just aren't as good as your mom.'" Silena said making the facial expression and the voice of Katie Gardner.

Silas shook his head.

"Just ignore it. You aren't mom. Mom is mom. You are Silena, and I am Silas. We can be similar to our parents, but they aren't this standard try to match or surpass. Mom and Dad just want us to do our best." Silas said. Silena shook her head.

"But mom is always so ambitious. I'm sure when she had us she wanted us to be better. Every parent wants their child to be better than them. How can I beat `One of the Great Heros of the Modern World?' Mom and Dad are not standards, Silas. They're _legends_. And I can't handle it. That's why I like being around mortals. Sure they know Mom is smart and Dad is totally cool. But they don't know about how they've saved the world so many times. I can just be Silena. I can be lazy or loud. I can be a little dumb every now and then. It...it feels nice." she said. Suddenly Silena started to cry, er face slowly turning red, her eyes reflecting the change.

SIlas was out of the chair and hugging his sister in about two seconds. He did't usually talk to his sister, but that was because he was always trying to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble.

"Silas, I just wish I didn't have to be like them! I wanna be me."

"Then be you, Silean. The only one stopping you is you." he said. She suddenly laughed derisively her head shaking.

"Why are you so goo with words of comfort? Mom and Dad aren't that great at it, and neither am I?"

"That's because it's something that's unique to me. Like your motherly way of hugging is to you. Or the way you always want to try new things. Or your creativity." he said.

"Silas. Where would I be without you?" she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Eh, you probably would've just absorbed me in the womb." he commented.

"You're so weird. Do you want any pcopcorn? I'm kinda up for a movie." she said.

"Sure. As long as it isn't a Disney movie. We've had enough sappy in here." he laughed. She got up and threw her pillow at Silas.


	15. Chapter 15

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Annabeth muttered her eyes roving the passing woods through the window of the car.

"Annabeth, I'm sure we'll find it. According to the map we're almost to the next turn anyway. Just sit tight everyone." Percy said calmly, when really he was just as nervous. He was driving his wife and kids cross country to visit Annabeth's brothers, and it had escaped no one in the family that monsters could easily try to take advantage of their vulnerability.

"You know dad it's getting a bit late. And you've been driving since, like, five in the morning. You've gotta be exhausted." Silena said. She didn't want to embarrass her dad, but to be honest, Annabeth knew the way better, and while her dad was right about the next turn, he probably was really tired and Silena didn't want them to crash and die.

Not that her dad would even let that happen. He'd probably go on some ridiculous quest just to bring them back to life.

He sighed, probably seeing the logic behind Silena's words.

"Actually, dad? Can I drive?" Silas asked suddenly.

"Absolutely not! It's dark right now, Silas. You can drive when it's light outside." Annabeth said quickly. Silas groaned. His mom was super hesitant for either of her children to drive, but Silas and Silena had instead turned to their dad, who felt they should learn to drive.

"Mom, I'll be careful I promise! Besides it's dark out, and no one is driving but us right now!" Slias argued.

"Are you arguing with me Silas Jackson? I said no." Annabeth said, turning around in the seat to send a glare at Silas.

"Mom I have to learn how to drive sometime."

"Yeah in a neighborhood I know, not on a mysterious dark road in the middle of nowhere. I knew we shouldn't have tried to do a short cut." Annabeth was getting furious and everyone in the car knew that.

"Annabeth, do you want to take a second and look at the map. Come up with a plan?" those were the magic words. With the thought of having a plan she calmed, though she still looked pretty pissed in Silena's opinion. Silena looked out the window again and felt a trail of foreboding make its way down her spine.

If Silena were the average teenager, she would chalk it up to the fact that it was dark, she would ignore it.

But Silena was the daughter of two very hated demigods in the monster world. The granddaughter of both Poseidon and Athena.

"Heads up everyone!" she yelled. A second later something heavy landed on top of the car, Percy swerved the car, and managed to stop it from hitting a tree.

"Stay in the car!" Annabeth ordered before Silas or Silena could even unbuckle the seatbelts.

Silas could vaguely see the shapes of his two parents fighting, but he knew they were getting older. That meant slower reflexes and they were weaker then when they were teenagers traversing the country.

It took him a second to glance at his sister, who was looking at him like _`What are we waiting for?'_

They unbuckled their seatbelts and practically tumbled out, Silena with her celestial bronze pistols blazing. She had a strange fascination with guns and had deviated from the traditional weapons and gone for things like pistols, shotguns and brass knuckles. She confessed that punching monsters in the face was honestly one of her favorite things to do.

Silas on the other hand preferred a sword, much like his dad, though he occasionally used a dagger. Percy spotted them immediately and adjusted his position to fight the two empousa. Annabeth saw them as well and called to them angrily

"Kids get back in the car!"

"We're not safe in their anyway." Silena yelled back, shooting a few bullets and kicking the monster into her brother's direction watching as he swung his sword, taking off the head. The family of four fought together in an unexpected harmony.

Annabeth immediately went to her children, checking for images scolding them as she did so.

"I told you to stay in the car! Do you two even have ears? I was _worried_." Annabeth said, her eyes fierce, though they could all tell that she was deeply upset.

Silas grinned, pecking his mom's cheek.

"Mom you always worry. And it's hard to be afraid of monsters when you've been training to kill them your whole life." Silena nodded, and added her own opinion.

"Plus, you and Dad are here so it's a given we'll be safe right?" she asked. Percy finally spoke, looking away from the damage to the car.

"There's no guarantee of anything Silena. You and Silas need to be careful." he said. Silena sighed and pouted.

"Sorry Dad, Mom. We'll be more careful." she said, speaking for her brother as well. Annabeth sighed.

"As long as you're both safe, but if you guys ignore me when I tell you to do something again, I'm going to ground you. Got it?" Annabeth asked sternly. The twins nodded.

"Well now that everyone has reached a happy medium, let's get this show back on the road, shall we?" Percy interrupted.

"Aren't I driving?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I'm hyped up from the fight. Next gas station, we'll switch." he said smoothly. Annabeth pursed her lips, but gave up.

"Alright, let's go!" Silena said excitedly. She was excited to see her uncles after all.


End file.
